Trek through the Stargate: Book 1
by Spearhead
Summary: When the Enterprise and two other Federation ships are catipulted into the Stargate universe. What will Admiral Picard do when they are unable to return to their reality?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Star Trek.

Prologue

_**Earth Orbit, Centre of the United Federation of Planets**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 2380**_

_**13:00 hours**_

Admiral Jean Luc Picard is stood looking out of his ready room window aboard the _Enterprise-E. _the view of Earth below him always made him feel calmer. The blue oceans and green continents just seemed peaceful even though the Admiral knew that it was never peaceful on the surface.

Like the planet below, the shipyard surrounding the _Enterprise _had been a buzz of activity ever since the public realised that it was Starfleet's Flagship berthed for repairs. The _Enterprise-D _had never really been in the lime light, but the _Enterprise-E _had been one of the few ships to survive the Dominion War and had bought an offer of alliance from the Romulans.

The Sovereign class star ship had only been in space dock three months and was already fully repaired after the incident with Shinzon. Jean Luc had been promoted for making an alliance between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire possible.

The Federation had given the _Enterprise-E _a complete refit. The vessel now boasted a total of sixteen phaser banks, two forward quantum torpedo launchers, two aft quantum torpedo launchers, four forward photon torpedo launchers and six aft photon torpedo launchers. The _Enterprise _was now capable of making a much bigger hole in an enemy ship.

Jean Luc continues to watch as the repair/construction robot continue to scan the outside of the ship to make sure they hadn't missed anything. The Admiral is snapped out of his thought by a beep that indicates someone is wanting to see him.

"Enter." Jean Luc says turning away from the window and moving over to his desk. The copper coloured doors glide open to reveal Commander Geordie La Forge the ships chief engineer.

"Captain, I have the latest from the yard commander. I meant Admiral." Geordie corrects himself before handing over a small data pad.

"It's alright mister La Forge, just don't make that mistake in front of the Admiralty board." Jean Luc smiles.

"Yes sir." The commander nods.

"Excellent, we can leave as soon as I receive orders from the Admiralty." Picard says reading from the pad.

"What do you think the Admirals will give us?" Geordie asks his CO.

"They'll properly give us a routine patrol to Vulcan and back." Picard guesses handing the pad back.

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least. You're one of the most valuable admirals in Starfleet, they'll want to keep you safe." Geordie nods.

"Yes, that's the reason for the extra weapons installed on my ship." Picard smiles activating his personal workstation. A relatively medium screen slides up from his desk and shows the Starfleet insignia.

"Well Admiral, we were scheduled for additional weapon systems since before the Dominion war. They just saw the fact we would be hauled up in dock for three months as a good time to finally get around to it." La Forge informs his CO.

"Yes I knew that, but even though the Sovereign class is a warship, I was hoping to keep the weapons to a minimal and use the ship as an exploratory vessel." Jean Luc says looking at recent intelligence reports.

"Well sir, it is the Admiralty's call." Geordie smiles.

"Right you are Commander." Picard nods. The Intercom in the Admirals ready room beeps.

"Yes?" Jean Luc asks.

"Admiral, we're receiving a top priority message for you. It's Admiral Janeway." A female crewman informs him.

"Thank you." Jean Luc replies before opening the channel.

"Admiral." Geordie nods before leaving the room.

"Commander." Jean Luc smiles. The channel connects and Admiral Catharine Janeway the former commander of the _Voyager _is sat in her office.

"Admiral Picard." Janeway smiles.

"Admiral Janeway." Jean Luc returns to polite smile.

"I have your orders Jean Luc. Well to be more precise I have two options. The first option is a nice, long patrol to Vulcan and back." Janeway says looking at the Admiral.

"And option number two?" Jean Luc asks.

"Well, that is slightly more interesting. Our long range sensors have detected some sort of temporal distortion field located in a small but uncharted sector in the outer reaches of the Alpha quadrant. Since the Dominion war we've been slowly returning to our ships to the mission of exploration, but as you know most of our exploration ships were lost in the early days of the war because of their minimal defences." Janeway reminds Jean Luc.

"So you want the Enterprise to head there to check it out?" Jean Luc asks.

"Yes, but you won't be going it alone. You are to rendezvous with the USS Rhode Island a Nova class research vessel and the Endeavour which is a Nebula class star ship. The escorts are non negotiable. They are awaiting you outside of space dock." Janeway smiles.

"Of course they are." Picard smiles.

"Well what did you expect when you became an Admiral and still wanted to command a star ship." Catharine chuckles.

"I'll call you when we are done. Picard out." Jean Luc smiles. The smiling face of Catharine Janeway is replaced with the Starfleet symbol. Jean Luc presses a button on a small keyboard and the screen lowers itself back into the desk. Jean Luc stands up and leaves his ready room.

The Admiral walks out onto the bridge and is greeted by the bridge crew at their stations and awaiting orders. Jean Luc walks over to his chair and stands next to it. Even though Worf was the XO of the _Enterprise-E_, he still preferred to work at the Tactical station. That left the XO chair empty, which was fine with Jean Luc.

"Crewman B4, take us out of space dock please." Jean Luc smiles at Data's 'older' brother.

"Aye sir." B4 nods. The android begins to press buttons on his console and the ships engines can be heard activating with a quite hum. Outside the _Enterprise_, the docking clamps and repair robots move away from the _Enterprise _and return to the dock.

The _Enterprise _slowly moves forward. The impulse engines slowly increasing the speed of the ship. As the _Enterprise _clears the space dock, she is flanked by the _Endeavour _and the _Rhode Island_.

"Admiral, the Endeavour and the Rhode Island are forming up on our flanks." Worf informs Jean Luc.

"Very good, the Endeavour will momentarily send us a set of coordinates, we are to proceed there with the Rhode Island and the Endeavour at Warp 8." Jean Luc tells Worf.

"Aye sir." Worf nods.

"We have received coordinates." B4 nods still working at his station.

"Good, make it so." Jean Luc says sitting down in his chair. The _Enterprise_, _Rhode Island_ and _Endeavour _all enter warp leaving Earth behind.

_**Uncharted sector containing spatial distortions, Alpha Quadrant**_

_**1**__**st**__** January 2380**_

_**18:00 hours**_

The Admiral had returned to his ready room several hours after they left Earth. The _Enterprise _and her escorts were quickly approaching the system with the spatial and temporal disturbances. Jean Luc was looking over historical references to this system and could find non. Not even in ancient space charts from the Vulcan high command. As Jean Luc reaches for his earl grey tea and takes a sip of the hot liquid, the intercom in his ready room beeps.

"Yes, what is it?" Picard asks before taking another sip of his drink.

"Admiral, we are approaching the coordinates." B4's unique voice informs.

"Very well, drop us out of warp and begin scanning the distortions. Inform the Endeavour and Rhode Island to do the same." Jean Luc says putting his tea down and standing up. Picard does up the buttons on his uniform and returns it to its proper position on his torso. The Admiral then leaves the ready room and enters the bridge.

"Report." Jean Luc says as he reaches his chair.

"Admiral, we have arrived at the coordinates. Initial scans of the area have been unable to locate any type of spatial or temporal disturbances." B4 informs Picard.

"Continue scanning and-" Picard begins before the _Enterprise _is rocked slightly.

"What was that?" Jean Luc asks as he sits in his chair to prevent himself from being toppled over by another impact.

"It appears-" Worf says working at the Tactical controls he is thrown to the floor by another strong jolt.

"What-" The admiral tries to ask but it thrown against the other side of his seat. Suddenly, the shaking stops and Jean Luc looks around the bridge.

"Report!" Picard orders.

"It appears that we were struck with some sort of shockwave. No damage reported." B4 says rechecking the sensor data.

"What do you mean?" Jean Luc asks.

"According to sensors, we were hit by some sort of temporal shockwave layered with exotic partials." Worf informs the Admiral.

"What does that mean for us?" Picard nods somewhat understanding.

"Well Admiral, according to the data, we have travelled in time and into an alternate reality. I can surmise this because the stars have a 22% difference in position than the logs for this time zone display." B4 says working at his terminal.

"Status on the Rhode Island and Endeavour?" Jean Luc asks no one in particular.

"They are reporting no damage. Several crewmembers are in sickbay because of the turbulence." Worf says checking in with the two ships.

The view screen changes from a view in front of them, to show the _Endeavour _and the _Rhode Island _being perfectly still.

"Number one?" Picard asks not seeing anything.

"Aye sir?" Worf says working furiously at his controls.

"Is there a chance we can return home?" Jean Luc asks completely in shock that his fleet was in one piece besides a few bruises.

"I don't believe so sir. That was what humans call 'a freak accident'. We are stuck here." B4 says reading the sensor data.

"Very well. Are there any planets close by capable of supporting life? We will need to set up a colony and begin rebuilding our civilisation here." Jean Luc says now out of his chair looking around the bridge.

"I'm detecting three systems in range. Only one has a planet capable of sustaining Human life." B4 says still working at his station.

"B4, set a course fleet speed." Picard says heading towards his ready room.

"Aye sir." B4 nods relaying the orders to the other two ships.

"Mr Worf, search the database for any colonisation files and send them to my ready room." Jean Luc orders.

"Yes Admiral." Worf nods following his commands. Jean Luc heads into his small office to begin reading over the colonisation data files. Jean Luc sits down at his desk and looks at the screen. 'File transfer complete' was flashing from red to white on the screen. Picard opens the files and begins to read. As the stars outside his window rush by indicating that the ship had gone to warp.

Because they were travelling at warp 8 instead of warp 9 it would take a little longer to arrive, but that didn't bother Jean Luc. He needed all the time he could get to read up on the colonisation data. He was intending to rebuild Starfleet and the Federation from scratch. That was easier said than done. He needed all the help he could get. Plus there was industry and other sectors to think about.

Jean Luc had a rough idea of what he was going to do. He would use the _Rhode Island _Science vessel as a portable mining station, the _Endeavour _would protect their new home world while also providing needed resources to the colony and the _Enterprise _would be heading to Earth to seek out much needed allies.

With the fleet fully stocked up on Deuterium, they could replicate anything they needed. But those stores wouldn't last forever. So the _Rhode Island _was going to be sent with a voluntary mining crew to begin searching the two surrounding systems for deposits of the needed isotope.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Star Trek. **

**This chapter will help clear up any problems people had with the Prologue. Now, to answer some reviews and questions I've been asked, **

**ErikArden - You're right, Picard wouldn't do that, but this chapter will help clear that up. Picard isn't giving up on getting back any time soon, but he has to try and show strength for his fleet. The Colony won't be a full blown Colony, more like a research outpost that will set the foundations for a Colony later on if they can't get home. Plus B4 knows that they've time travelled and shifted reality because the sensors detected of Tachyon (Time Travel) particles and Exotic (Made when changing reality) particles. **

**Senrab Nomis - No, they aren't in the same time zone. They've travelled to the beginning of 2004, just after the launch of the Atlantis Expedition and while the Deadulus is under construction. Plus.. I tried to do a scene that shows SOME of the concerns Picard has.**

**Enilas - You are correct about the Warp factor being slower than Hyperspace. But the small fleet didn't travel very far from Earth to reach the site of Spatial Anomalies. Lets just say that for now, Warp is all the (New) Federation have.**

**I will try to update at least twice a month. But if your lucky and my Muse loves me enough, you might get a bonus chapter here and there. Each chapter is about 10 pages long (Except Prologue which is only 5) and hope that is enough length. I don't want to give you too much to read.**

**I'm desperately needing a BETA, so PM me if you want the job. Also, don't be afraid to PM me with questions, or review. I try to answer the review with a PM the same day it's written. **

**Thanks for the support - Spearhead.**

Chapter 1: Beginning of new things

_**Earth, USA, Colorado springs, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC**_

_**2nd**__** January 2004**_

_**09:00 hours**_

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill is stood in the grey painted elevator on his way down to Level 27 so that he could get to his office and start on the vast amount of paper world that was piling up on his desk. His olive green 'slack' uniform as he liked to call them were sat comfortably over his body. His grey hair becoming ever more prominent as the job of being a general progressed.

If memory served, SG-1 and SG-5 both had a standard recon mission and SG-9 was already off world. Of course he would just wait for Walter or Siler to fill him in. It was really cool that he didn't really have to remember anything, because without a doubt if it was important then someone would remind him about it sooner or later.

The thick grey doors open to reveal the concrete walls that made up every level of the SGC. Different coloured lines took people in different directions. In all the years O'Neill had been at the SGC, he still couldn't remember what the colours represented . The General head straight forward looking around. He climbed the stairs leading into the control room. Just like before every mission, people were running about with reports or running diagnostics on the gate or on the computer system.

Jack notices that SG-5 were in the gate room with a MALP and dressed in full combat gear. Their P-90's no doubt triple checked encase they entered combat. Even though it was a standard recon mission, it could easily go wrong. Even with Anubis defeated and the system lords rapidly losing power, there was still the chance that the Gou'ld or some other bad guy would rear their head and attack the team.

"Nailed it." Jack smiles when he sees SG-5 preparing for an off world mission.

O'Neill just avoids the chaos and walks up the stairs at the back of the control room. Once at the top, the briefing room was surprisingly empty. Normally there was at least one or two science geeks wanting permission for this or resources for that. This morning however there was no one waiting to talk his ears off. The General walks over to the open door of his office and peers in. Still no one there.

"Huh." Jack lets out relieved. The General goes to sit down in his chair and hears footsteps coming up the corridor.

"Ah General, you're here." Doctor Bill Lee enters the door way and sits down smiling.

"Of course, there had to be one." Jack says disappointed.

"One? Oh no sir. There were about ten of us, but we all went for breakfast when you weren't here." Bill smiles.

"Of course there was." Jack says lowering his head and almost banging it off of the oak table top.

"Um are you okay general?" Dr Lee asks concerned.

"I'm fine, what is it you want?" O'Neill asks raising his head

"Oh, well, I need permission to run some tests on the new Mark 2 Naquadah generator sir." Bill says beginning to mildly sweat.

"Okay, go ahead." Jack nods.

"Thank you general." Dr Lee nods getting up and knocking over the chair. The scientist picks it up and runs out of the room. Jack grabs one of the reports off of the pile sat on his left hand side and begins to read.

_**Undesignated planet orbit**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**09:20 hours**_

Admiral Jean Luc Picard is laid in his bed. His dark quarters slightly lit by the light reflecting off of the planets atmosphere. The blue of the planet causing a somewhat blue tint in the room. Objects and furniture are indistinguishable as the light was dim enough only to cause shapes, blurs and weak shadows.

Sweat had accumulated on the Admirals brow from the night of rest. His head twitches left. The jolts quickly to the right then travels back to the left slowly. Barely auditable gasps, moans and muttered words escape Picard's mouth. He was dreaming. And from the signs, its wasn't a good dream.

_**Jean Luc is stood in a dark room. Only a single light is cast down from above illuminating the top of his head, his shoulders and his arms. He was wearing the old black Starfleet uniform with red from the chest to his neck. He looked around frantically trying to figure out where he was. He could see nothing. Only darkness beyond the beam of light that surrounded him. Picard hears a faint voice to his left. The words are too quite to make out, but it was there.**_

"_**Who's there?" Jean Luc asks showing a little concern. Another muffled voice begins to his right.**_

"_**Show your selves!" Picard demands becoming angered. The two voices either side of him stop. He can now hear footsteps approaching from behind him. Jean Luc is froze in place. Unable to turn around to see this person.**_

"_**The Leader of your fleet." The male voice says.**_

"_**The Founder of a new Federation." A female voice says to his left. But Picard couldn't see her. Not even through the corner of his eye. His head was locked in place. He could only look forward.**_

"_**The Bringer of peace." Another female says to his right.**_

"_**Or! so, he, hopes." The male voice says each word getting quieter but closer to Jean Luc.**_

"_**Who are you?" Picard asks unable to move.**_

"_**He who doubts his abilities will not win the battles to come." The female to his left replies not really answering the question.**_

"_**He who does not trust in the skills of others will never truly accomplish his goals." The female to his right continues.**_

"_**A Leader must recognise allies and eradicate a threat." The male behind him joins in.**_

"_**Are you saying that I need to do these things in order to help my people?" Jean Luc asks his eyes still trying to catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye.**_

_**Suddenly the hold on his body is released and Picard turns 180 degrees to try and locate the owners of the voices. But instead he sees nothing. He tries to move back to his original position, but is now unable to move everything but his eyes.**_

"_**You think yourself unworthy of leading them." The female voice to his left says.**_

"_**You think yourself too weak." The female to his right continues.**_

"_**You think that you will not succeed." The male voice behind him again finishes.**_

"_**How ca I do these things by myself? I'm just one man!" Picard says getting angry. **_

"_**You must trust that others will help you to the best of their ability." The female to his left starts.**_

"_**You must do your hardest to succeed." The female voice to his right adds.**_

"_**You must find noble allies." The male voice behind him finishes. As footsteps begin to back away from Picard.**_

"_**Wait, who are you?" Picard asks still trying to move.**_

"_**We are those that watch and those that guide." The male voice replies.**_

_**Jean Luc looks as his hand is raised and a strange amulet appears with some sort of symbol. The symbol looks like a pyramid with no base and a small circle above it. Jean Luc looks up as the black surroundings become a blinding white and he wakes up.**_

Jean Luc is sat straight up with sweat running down his face. His breaking starts off heavy but slows. He wipes his brow with the back of his left hand and gets out of bed. The Admiral turns right and enters his bathroom. He activates the lights and washes his face with cold water. His blue sleeping clothes shine somewhat in the light. As he looks up at the mirror, the same amulet from his dream is hanging from the corner.

Jean Luc slowly takes the amulet down and holds it in his hand. He examines the amulet in confusion.

_**P4X-942**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**10:20 hours**_

SG-1 exit the Stargate. This was nothing more than a standard recon mission but they were still armed as a precaution. Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c are all stood by the DHD and the MALP. This was a very green world with trees, grass and bushes as far as the eye could see. The valley they were in seemed quiet and peaceful. Like most worlds in the galaxy, the Stargate was on a raised stone platform with steps leading to the gate with the DHD a few meters away.

Teal'c and Sam look around towards the tree line hoping to spot an enemy waiting to ambush them. They couldn't see any movement. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The leaves gently fluttered as the breeze brushed their edges sending a feeling of tranquillity through the air. The entire are seemed like a paradise.

"Alright, lets get started." Sam smiles as she walks off into the grass heading towards the distant tree line. There was no mud path or brick road here which meant that this world was either unsettled or the population rarely used the gate. It was possible that if there were people on this planet then they didn't even know about the gate.

As the three man team enter the tree line, the gate slowly begins to dial. The team are too far from the gate to hear the chevrons locking. The gate activates and the wormhole stabilizes.

_**Undesignated planet orbit**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**11:00 hours**_

Jean Luc is stood on the bridge of the Enterprise. He was getting ready to make a speech to the fleet personnel under his command.

"Admiral, your on." Worf nods pressing a single button on his console.

"This is Admiral Picard onboard the Enterprise. I regret to inform you that the rumours that you have heard are true. We are no longer in our reality or even our own time. We are establishing a Colony on this planet so that we may rebuild the Federation. I know that many of you have loved ones back in our reality and I will understand if you wish to resign from Starfleet. It is my hope that with further study of our sensor data, we may be able to find a way home. Until such a time, we need to have a safe harbour and a place to call home. Thank you for your time. Picard out." Jean Luc says over the communications channel.

Worf closes the channel and looks around as all of the bridge crew, even the ones present when they discovered it a day ago, are all shocked with a look of sadness on their faces. Some were crying and others were just froze in place.

"Mr Worf, contact the captains of the Endeavour and the Rhode Island. I want them over here as soon as possible to discuss Colonisation and where to go from there." Picard says before leaving the bridge for his ready room.

"Aye sir." Is all Worf manages before the Admiral leaves. The Commander begins working on his console slowly.

No one could believe it. With all of their advanced technology and science, they might not be able to return home. As B4 had pointed out the day before, the events that caused this catastrophe were all freak accidents that were never meant occur.

Picard sits down at his desk. Data pads and paper reports are arranged on the desk in piles of urgency. As well as his screen still showing results from his search on colonisation. Two people appear in his office with a small sound indicating the use of the transporters.

The first was Captain David Lawson of the _Endeavour_. A strongly young man to hold the title of Star Ship Captain. In his late 20s or early 30s he seemed to be a very respectful man that followed the rules and did things by the book. He was a good strategist and had earned him several of the highest Starfleet commendations for many successful operations and for winning battles against overwhelming numbers.

The other Captain was Stewart Phillips who Captained the _Rhode Island_. He was in his later 30s early 40s and had thinning brown hair. Stewart was the type of Captain who did as he was told by superiors in the field, but was a loose cannon and would stop at nothing to achieve his goal even if it wasn't a scientific one. He has several awards for new scientific discoveries and prize winning theories.

"Admiral." The two captains nod in respect.

"Captain David Lawson of the Endeavour and Captain Stewart Phillips of the Rhode Island, welcome both of you." Picard smiles as the two men sit down in the only other two chairs in the room.

"Admiral, is it true?" Captain Lawson asks in an Australian accent.

"I'm afraid it is." Jean Luc nods showing a hint of sadness.

"With no way back?" Captain Phillips asks in a strong American accent.

"I am unsure. Our initial scans showed no anomalies since our transition to this reality. It is possible there is a way back, but we will need to study it." Picard says sitting forward in his chair.

"So why build a Colony if there is a chance of returning home?" Stewart asks his eyes flicking between the Admiral and the other Captain.

"Because, I don't think our crews will like being crammed into star ships for an unknown length of time. Also, if there is no way to return home then we must build a new civilisation and the Colony will be the platform of such a civilisation." Captain Lawson answers for Picard.

"I understand that, but surely all of our energy and resources should go towards finding a way home." Phillips argues.

"The majority of them will be focused on achieving that goal. But if that fails then we must build a new Federation and the only way to do that is to have a stable resource and supply line." The Admiral jumps in.

"Of course sir. What are our roles in the founding of this new Federation?" Phillips asks a little bit bitter.

"Your assignments are as follows. The Endeavour will oversee, supervise and supply the construction of a small research Colony. Only big enough for the fleets science departments and for a single security force to be located down there. I want the Colony will have our latest equipment and best defences. Also while overseeing the Colony's construction, you are to begin building several mining ships that only need a one man crew. We need a lot of resources so that means large cargo holds, Warp capability, shields and minimal weapons." Picard says looking at David Lawson.

"Yes sir." David nods.

"Meanwhile the Rhode Island will return to the area we arrived in. you are to run detailed scans and try to find a safe way home for all of us. Any method you deem necessary to complete your task. Because of our limited resources I want you to keep energy consumption to a minimal. You ships crew will consist of your bridge hands, your chief science officer, your chief engineer, a security team and a medical team. That will be enough for you to conduct your research." Jean Luc says looking at Stewart Phillips.

"Yes Admiral." Stewart nods in respect.

"If your don't mind me asking Admiral, what will the Enterprise be doing during our assignments?" Lawson asks respectfully.

"The Enterprise will head to this realities Earth. We will determine if they are ready for our presence. If not then we will continue our search. We will be heading to what every other key Federation worlds are in this reality. Our star charts show a 22% difference to spatial coordinates. Some planets like Vulcan and Andoria don't appear to exist. It is possible that non of our allies or enemies exist in this reality." Jean Luc says hoping that the Borg didn't exist here.

"Very well Admiral. What about your own crew?" Stewart asks.

"My crew shall remain mostly intact. A few crewmembers may wish to help begin building the Colony." Picard says knowing that at least a handful would in fact resign from Starfleet and start families if it was determined that they couldn't return home.

"Makes sense. Your ship will be Warping all over the Alpha Quadrant." David nods smiling.

"Indeed, I will be leaving orbit tomorrow, it's a five hour journey at Warp 8 to Earth from our current location. Captains, you have your orders and I expect you both to follow them to the best of your abilities." Jean Luc smiles.

"Aye sir." Lawson smiles.

"Yes Admiral." Phillips nods.

The two Captains stand up and leave the Admiral's office. Picard presses a button on his console.

_**P4X-942**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**13:00 hours**_

SG-1 had been off world for around three hours. They had walked what felt like miles. They hadn't come across anything apart from forests and grass fields. The team were making their way back to the gate to try and get a geological survey of the planet to see if it had resources to mine. As they approach the gate, Teal'c notices that there were several humans in grey uniform guarding it.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c says as he hides behind a tree at the edge of the forest.

"What is it?" Sam asks approaching.

"There are Lucian Alliance men guarding the gate." Teal'c points out. Sam looks with her binoculars and notices that three men in light grey uniform where indeed guarding the gate. One of them was examining the MALP.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asks cautiously approaching the large tree Carter was using as cover.

"Looks like they don't know we're here." Samantha says still looking at them with her binoculars.

"If it's just the three of them, we can handle them no problem." Daniel point out. Over the years of being on SG-1 he had become more and more open to fighting because he learned very quickly that the universe wasn't a peaceful place.

"I suggest we wait until night fall. It will be easier to get to the gate." Sam suggests.

"We may not have to wait." Daniel points out a couple of Lucian Alliance soldiers running out of the tree line and heading for the gate. They were firing their weapons back towards the trees.

"What's spooked them?" Sam asks still looking towards the tree line to see if she could spot their target or targets.

As the Lucian Alliance soldiers begin to dial the stargate, several thin beams of yellow energy exits the tree line and slams into the chest of two of the Lucian Alliance soldiers. Carter looks at their chests with her binoculars and sees no external damage meaning the energy was most likely some sort of stunner.

Several more beams are fired at the Lucian Alliance position only to receive more bullets thrown back at them. The gate finishes dialling and the Lucian soldiers run through. The beams stop and three figures in some sort of yellow uniform approach the two downed Lucian men.

The two Lucian soldiers are picked up by two human looking men with cranial ridges on their foreheads. The female leader with pointy ears heads back into the tree line with the two men following closely with their prisoners.

"What do we do now?" Daniel asks having watched the action.

"They seem to be advanced. Possibly a match for the Gou'ld. So why have they not been targeted by the System Lords?" Carter says remembering the energy weapons.

"Several advanced cultures we never discovered by the Gou'ld." Teal'c says looking at the two of them.

"The Hebridans and Tollan." Carter nods understanding what he meant.

"But this planet is well within the System Lords old domain." Daniel adds.

"That is correct." Teal'c nods.

"So what? Cloaking technology?" Daniel asks looking between Sam and Teal'c.

"It's possible that they've cloaked the entire planet. But the gate is still here. Plus that would take a lot of power." Carter thinks out load.

"So new arrivals?" Daniel asks and Sam nods.

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c points as several small shuttles appear in the sky and begin to land beyond the trees.

"So, very advanced new arrivals." Daniel says looking at the strange craft landing beyond the trees behind the Stargate.

"So, what do we do?" Daniel asks looking to Samantha.

"You can relinquish your weapons." A strange male voice says from behind them. The three man team turn around to see themselves surrounded by five people in yellow topped uniforms. All five had small weapons pointed at SG-1. Two were human without any additional features, two had pointy ears and the leader had what appeared to be three horns spaced between the tip of his nose to his hairline.

SG-1 put their weapons down on the floor and are then hit by the yellow energy beams. They collapse to the floor completely unconscious. The eight of them then disappear as they are transported up to a ship in orbit.

_**Point of Enterprise Fleet entry**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**14:30 hours**_

A large blue hyperspace window opens and deposits the Asgard science vessel the Daniel Jackson. Thor is stood in the control room of the well equipped vessel. One of the many satellites the Asgard used to monitor Protected planets had detected a strange radiation from this point in space. The sensors on the satellite couldn't determine what type of radiation and that is why the High Council dispatched the Daniel Jackson.

"Thor, the sensors have begun scanning the surrounding area." Haemoid says as he works on one of the consoles. Haemoid was being assigned to Earths first Intergalactic warship the X-304 Deep Space Battle Carrier Daedalus. Until the ship was complete however the Asgard was working with Thor.

One of the consoles beep as Haemoid and Thor work. Thor walks over to the crystal console and moves one of the stones.

"We have a ship approaching our coordinates at high speed. They appear to be using some form of FTL that is dangerous and inefficient compared to a Hyperdrive." Thor says looking at the data.

"Should we leave?" Haemoid asks looking to his CO.

"No, our mission is important and they appear to pose to threat to us. I shall attempt to break into their database to determine their advancement." Thor says looking at the tactical data on the ship. The ships computers were extremely primitive and offered weak resistance to his hack.

"Thor, the sensor sweep is complete." Haemoid says looking through the results. The sensors on the Daniel Jackson were the most advanced in the Asgard fleet.

"I have begun to download the ships database." Thor says triumphantly. He had managed to fool the ships computers into granting him access and hadn't raised any alarms.

"Thor, you should see this." Haemoid says as something caught his eye.

Thor walks over to the Haemoid leaving his console to continue its download. Thor looks at the screen and his eyes visibly open wider.

_**Point of Enterprise Fleet entry**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**16:30 hours**_

Captain Stewart Phillips is sat on the bridge of the _Rhode Island_. They were currently returning to where their fleet had entered this reality. His diminished but highly qualified crew were busy scanning the area and developing ideas focused on returning home.

They had been sat in orbit of their new Colony for hours waiting to get permission to leave orbit and each hour felt like days. Stewart was a scientist himself, but he preferred Warp theory compared to Quantum mechanics. But, he was trying everything in his power to return home. So he was sucking it up and working his hardest.

"Captain." A soft voice says to him as he is sat looking at a data pad containing results from a recent scan.

"Yes, what is it?" Phillips asks rubbing his eyes and looking up. In front of him was Doctor Jessica Blake. A very dark skinned women who was the chief medical officer assigned to the Rhode Island.

"Sir, you've been awake for up to forty-eight hours trying to discover a way home. As chief medical officer, I must insist you sleep." Doctor Blake says in a very weak Jamaican accent.

"I'm fine." Stewart objects.

"Do I have to make it an order?" Jessica asks looking at the tired Captain.

"No doctor, I'll go." Phillips chuckles a little before standing up and leaving the bridge. He wouldn't listen to the doctor, he would merely examine these results in his quarters and drink coffee to remain awake.

As he the doors to the turbo lift opened, he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Captain, sensors are detecting an unknown vessel in the sector. They appear to be scanning the area. I think they were drawn here for the same reason we're returning." The Helmsmen says spinning in his chair.

"Alright, drop us out of Warp and Yellow alert." Phillips orders as he returns to his chair being fuelled by adrenaline.

"Raise shields and begin transmitting First Contact package." Stewart orders as he sits down. The ship exits Warp and begins transmitting.

"Continue scanning the area just encase this turns ugly. This may be our only chance to collect more data." Captain Phillips orders as his ship slows and faces the unknown vessel.

_**Point of Enterprise Fleet entry**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**16:31 hours**_

Thor and Haemoid were working on individual consoles. Haemoid was scanning the new arrival and Thor was going though the retrieved data.

"They have begun to transmit a data package." Haemoid says as a console beeps.

"Scan it for a possibly virus." Thor orders as the computer continues to filter through the massive amount of data.

"No virus detected." Haemoid informs the Commander while working furiously on his console. Both of the Asgard were calm but working at their top speed.

"The data packet appears to be a standard First Contact package. It contains both a numerical and a alphabetical index." Thor says as he finds the same type of file in the mined data.

"How should we reply? They are using Earth English." Haemoid asks as he begins to scan the ship.

_**Point of Enterprise Fleet entry**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**16:32 hours**_

"Sir, message coming in." The Helmsman nods. Phillips stands somewhat excited. From the look of their ship they were a very advanced race. Possibly advanced enough to help him return home.

"Open a channel." Stewart nods,

The screen changed from a view of the ship to an image of a Roswell looking alien stood in front of a console. The reds, purples, whites and clear crystal made the interior of the ship look just as advanced as the outside.

"This is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet. This vessel was dispatched on a mission from the Asgard high council." Thor says not really knowing what to say.

"This is Captain Stewart Phillips of the Federation science vessel Rhode Island. We are also here on a mission from our superiors." Phillips informs the Asgard. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I see. Our sensors are detecting exotic particles being emitted by your ship. You are from an Alternate reality are you not?" Haemoid butts into the transmission.

"We are. We were accidentally pulled through a strange Sub-Space event that caused us to appear here." Phillips admits.

"As I thought. Also your logs specify that you are here with two other vessels." Haemoid says regretting it the moment he said it.

"You hacked our computers?" Phillips asks somewhat angered.

"I do apologise. It was a means of gaining information, nothing more. If we have offended you we are sorry." Thor jumps in before Haemoid can say something else that could turn the situation even more volatile.

"Indeed." Stewart nods not really buying it and begins to feel suspicious. '_If they hacked our database, then they got everything. All of the Federations knowledge, including the position of our Colony._' Phillips thinks to himself becoming a little paranoid.

"We wish to help you return as a gesture of good faith and a show of how sorry we are. We can begin running simulations on the data we have collected. It may be possible to reverse this. But it will require much experimentation and will take much time." Haemoid says trying to show that they were truly sorry for breaking into their computers.

"Very well. We shall remain here and do experiments of our own to determine the chance of success." Stewart nods. The Rhode Island all this time had been scanning the surrounding space and hadn't managed to break through the Asgard ships protection.

"We will contact you if we find a solution." Thor says before he closes the channel.

"Tactical, load Photon torpedoes and slowly charge Phasers. If they make a wrong move I want to be ready to defend ourselves." Stewart sits down in his chair waiting for the moment he could fire his weapon systems.

"Aye sir." The tactical officer on duty nods and begins to follow his commands.

_**Point of Enterprise Fleet entry**_

_**2**__**nd**__** January 2004**_

_**16:33 hours**_

Thor looks at Haemoid. They had just managed to prevent the situation from become explosive. Even though they were more advanced that the Rhode Island, the Asgard don't destroy vessels unless absolutely necessary.

"You realise that it is impossible to recreate the events to get them home? And even with a drive used to jump realities the odds of finding their original home is impossible to predict." Thor says looking at his fellow Asgard.

"Yes, I know." Haemoid nods.

"Then why tell them that we could do it?" Thor asks confused and angered.

"I told them it was possible. If we try to help them and can't get them home, we will have partly gained their trust. Also if they are serious about starting a Colony and possibly a civilisation, we can assist them with construction to further gain their trust." Haemoid says working on the console he had arrived at.

"And if they refuse our help?" Thor asks the scientist.

"Then, we will introduce them to the Earth and have them gain their trust." Haemoid says almost deviously.

**TBC**

**Thanks for the support, Please R&R or PM me with questions.**

**- Spearhead**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Star Trek.**

**I would like to point out that this Fan Fiction is not meant to reflect the actual characters from the shows. Its my own spin on things with my own spin on the classic characters. Their reactions may not be the same or what you would expect. Now to answer some reviews and questions I've been asked.**

**Trife concerning Prologue**

**While you are correct about the procedure dictates they use Thrusters to leave space dock, many time in both the TV series and Movies they've used impulse to leave to dock. **

**Your also correct about the time and distance. I'm honestly not that good at calculating time or distance…..so I guess mostly.**

**Trife concerning Chapter 1**

**The **_**Rhode Island **_**isn't a combat vessel. It's a scientific and research vessel. The minimal crew consists of the best scientists the fleet has with them. The **_**Rhode Island **_**is only meant to study the area and try to develop a way home. As for the short numbers of the crew, on many TV Episodes ships have been piloted and manned by two or three people E.G. Star Trek: Enterprise (Phlox pilots the NX-01 through a nebula.**

**While you're correct that they can't construct a ship the size of the **_**Enterprise **_**without a dock, they can construct small vessels with relative ease. The Mining ships being build by the **_**Endeavour **_**are two man ships with large cargo holds. They can use the **_**Endeavours **_**hanger (One ship at a time) or a clearing on the planet to build these small vessel. E.G. **_**Voyager **_**constructed the **_**Delta Flyer **_**in their hanger bay in a month or so. The plan is they use the replicators (Energy-Matter converters) to build hull plating, parts ect. And then construct it in the hanger or on the planet. **

**Also, the last time I saw ST ground forces was in DS9. Plus they didn't fire first. It will be clear in this chapter that the Lucian Alliance attacked the Federation ground crew.**

**You are correct about its unlike a Federation Captain. But Phillips isn't like any other Captain. You'll find out later why he's so brutal. While the Asgard have picked up the gradual increase in power to the ships weapons, that will be addressed in this chapter.**

**It wasn't at all cold in its presentation. It was very well structured and I welcome any advise/criticism any one can provide. While you are correct on many tings, I hope I have answered your concerns and questions. But I will say that the reason Picard seems so…different is because there are many things yet to be revealed and its not like the Federation set up a 'Trapped in an Alternate reality' guide or protocol. You have to remember that Picard is somewhat making it up as he goes.**

**Metal Panda - Wait and find out, I'm sure that it will add to this story.**

**Path keeper - No, in this story, Earth has no Star Trek shows. That means they know nothing about them.**

**Dreameralways - Well, several Fan Fics have that sort of start in them. Many begin with this sort of situation and end the chapter with no hope of returning. **

**Dreameralways - This is a FanFic. The Characters reactions are not the same as the Tv shows ect. It was unexplored, think of the system as newly discovered or something. Also, you don't know it was the Ancients that were manipulating his dreams or gave him the amulet. I didn't say that they were Ascended Ancients at all. THIS is my FIRST ever FanFic and I still have to improve my writing. I am being creative and this is my own spin on the characters and their reactions. **

**As always, I'm looking for a BETA…Anyone interested? PM me if you want the amazing job. Always great to get Reviews and advise.**

**Thanks for the support - Spearhead.**

Chapter 2: Forming bonds of friendship

_**P4X-942 orbit, Endeavour brig**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**07:00 hours**_

Daniel opens his eyes. A slight headache causes the archaeologist to sit up slowly. He rubs his head and looks around the small grey room. Teal'c was sat against a wall most likely meditating or still unconscious.

Jackson stands slowly using the wall to keep himself up. It felt like he had been hit by a Zat several times. After a few seconds the headaches seemed to calm down and he looks around his 'room'. The three grey metal walls that surrounded him looked like they were impenetrable. No air ducts or ventilation shafts for them to climb out of.

After examining the three walls, he turns around to see Sam across the hall in another room.

"Sam." Daniel says as he walks towards her. As he reaches the end of his room, a force field shocks him. The white glass looking panels that line entrance to his cell where a constant white as energy was pumped through them to create the shock barrier.

"There is a barrier preventing our escape Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says still meditating.

"Thanks Teal'c." Daniel says rubbing his nose. '_That's classic Teal'c._' Daniel thinks to himself while looking at the Jaffa.

"There is no way to escape." A strange voice says with a strong Australian accent from the main room. In the main room, that the cells entrances led into, there was a single workstation with consoles and a man stood working on them. The top of his uniform was red while the rest was black. It somewhat resembled the flight suit's the Prometheus crew wore.

"Yer, I figured that." Daniel says looking at the average height man with brunette coloured hair.

"I have some questions for you. I would appreciate your cooperation. You are our prisoners because several of your men fired their weapons at our team on the surface and killed one of my crew members." The man says outraged.

**FLASHBACK begins**

**Ensign Levi Pierre is stood on the edge of a large field near the tree line. His short black hair and brown eyes didn't distinguish him much from any other crew member in the fleet. If anything, he was always more of a background player. He worked hard and hoped one day he would be in command of his own ship.**

**This clearing was where the **_**Endeavour **_**would begin construction of the Mining Freighters. It was a large field with plenty of room to build three of the Freighters easily. But first an engineering team was checking that the ground was stable enough to take the weight of the ships. A Shuttle flew overhead and landed in the centre of the clearing. It was no doubt bringing in more equipment. Even though they could use the transporters, it took up less energy to fly a Shuttle to the planet than it did to use the Transporter system.**

**The Ensign had his geological scanner out running deep scans of the ground beneath him. Two other engineers were working close by doing much the same thing. The large scanners that were as long as his legs continued their scans as he walks over the ground. **

**A rustling in bushes catches the Ensigns attention. He stops his scanning and sets the large piece of equipment down onto the ground. The Ensign slowly pulls his phaser and approaches closer to the tree line. His heart beating faster and faster as he reached the bush in question.**

**He stretches out a hand to move the bush out of his way. Suddenly, a large cat-like animal jumps out of the bush and runs off deeper into the woods. The Ensign is given a big enough shock to have a heart attack. As he sighs a breath of relief, he holsters his phaser and turns back towards the field. Two men appear to be blocking his way back to the field. The light wasn't bright enough in the strangely thick foliage to make out any features. All he could see was their grey uniforms and the small amount of light that showed they both had sandy blonde hair.**

"**Is this some kind of joke?" Levi asks his heart still calming down from his scare.**

"**Who are you?" One of the men asks. Levi plays along.**

"**Ensign Levi Pierre assigned to the USS Endeavour." Levi straightens up.**

"**Why are you on a Lucian Alliance claimed world?" The other male asks.**

"**Lucian Alliance? Who are they?" Pierre asks somewhat confused. It was common in these sort of pranks that the guys would make up organisations or races, but normally they were from some Earth myth.**

"**The Lucian Alliance owns this world and we are the most powerful Alliance in the galaxy!" The same man replies angered.**

"**Sorry, never heard of you. But if you wish, I can contact my CO." Levi says looking at the two men. **

"**What world are you from?" The other man asks talking a step forward.**

"**Earth, why?" Levi says and immediately regrets it.**

"**Earth scum!" The already angered man shouts in anger. A shot from some sort of old fashion pistol rings out. The Ensign drops to his knees and reveals that another Lucian soldier was stood behind him. **

"**We must reclaim our world from the Tau'ri." The female who shot the Ensign says looking at her two escorts.**

**Before they can move off to kill the other Tau'ri, several yellow beams fly past them and hit the trees un-affecting them. The three Lucian soldiers turn around to see several new Tau'ri in yellow topped uniforms firing small pistol sized weapons at them from behind the cover of the trees.**

"**Return fire!" The female commander orders as she ducks behind a tree. Her two escorts do the same and fire their automatic rifles at the Tau'ri position.**

**Several bullets impact the leg of a Tau'ri soldier and he drops to the floor. While still protected by the tree, he was no longer a concern.**

"**Retreat! We must warn the Alliance!" The commander orders as she runs off into the woods. Her two escorts lay down suppression fire and follow their commander. More Federation security arrive from the field and chase after them. A medic runs over checks the two downed men.**

"**Endeavour, three to beam directly to sickbay." The female ensign says through her Com badge. The Ensign including the injured security officer and the dead Ensign Pierre disappear as the transporter activates.**

**FLASHBACK ends**

"Wait, we're not with the Lucian Alliance. We're from a planet called Earth." Daniel protests unsure if these people executed their prisoners and not really willing to find out first hand.

"What is this Lucian Alliance?" Captain Lawson asks.

"It's a group of smugglers, pirates, thieves and traders that banded together to try and create a new galactic super power." Daniel says answering truthfully.

"What are you talking about? Galactic super power? It's impossible with Warp drives!" Lawson says angered.

"I don't know what Warp drives are, we use Hyper drives to travel in Sub-Space that means we can cross the galaxy in days." Daniel says confused. He had never heard of Warp drives before.

"What's name? All your names." David asks calmer than a second ago.

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'm an archaeologist and linguist. That's Colonel Samantha Carter. She's one of the smartest people on Earth. That's Teal'c. He's a Jaffa." Daniel indicates to each team member.

"Alright, tell me Dr. Jackson, would you agree to a Vulcan mind probe? I promise nothing invasive, it'll help us determine if you are who you say you are and if you're telling the truth or not." David asks wanting to believe him. This wasn't normal Starfleet procedure, but then again, Starfleet didn't have a 'Trapped in an Alternate Reality' guide.

"I'll do it." Daniel nods. '_This could help us become allies and this would a great opportunity to build trust._' Daniel thinks to himself.

"Alright, I'll arrange it." Lawson nods. The Captain turns away and begins to leave the brig.

"Wait!" Daniel shouts to get his attention.

"Yes?" Lawson asks as he turns on his heels to face the archaeologist.

"I didn't catch your name." Daniel says putting his face as close as possible to the invisible shock barrier.

"I'm Captain David Lawson, Commander of the Federation ship _Endeavour_." David says before turning around and continuing out of the brig.

_**Unknown planet orbit.**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**09:00 hours**_

Natan was sat in his throne room or office reading several paper reports from his Commanders that handled the Lucian Alliance smuggling ring. They had reported several setbacks recently. As the Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri extended their spheres of influence, the Lucian Alliance was quickly falling out of customers.

"Natan, Scout Lira is here to see you." A guard says appearing in his doorway.

"Let her in." Natan nods while setting down one report and picking up another.

"Natan." Lira bows in false respect.

"What have you to tell me?" Natan says as he finishes the short report and looks at her.

"The Tau'ri have claimed Luxor as their own." Lira says somewhat shy. Natan didn't like failure and she had failed to reclaim the world.

"Is that so?" Natan asks. His anger increasing by the second.

"Yes Natan. They had strange weapons and overpowered my squad." Lira says stood in the middle of the room not moving an inch.

"Are you sure it was them?" Natan asks standing up.

"I'm sure. The human we interrogated admitted he was from the Tau'ri home world of Earth." Lira says raising her head and lowering it immediately.

"Very well, the loss of a possible farming world is not something that will affect the Alliance. Leave." Natan says looking at Lira. When the truth was that this was a huge blow to the Alliance. They couldn't afford to lose another farm world or possible mine.

The Lucian Alliance had a large store of resources that they were using to buy their weapons and pay their mercenaries. This plus the weekly raids/destruction of their Kassa shipments was almost crippling the Alliance. The loss of goods and sometimes ships was killing the Alliance bit by bit.

The worst blow so far was the disappearance of his top scientists. He was one of their best scientists and with his disappearance they had lost vital information that would secure the survival of the Alliance. This scientist called Re Haradian. He's the only scientist that was capable of hacking a Gou'ld data crystal and disappeared before he could present his findings to Natan.

**FLASHBACK begins**

**Natan is stood on the bridge of his Ha'tak. The hyperspace tunnel in front of the ship shifts back to normal space showing stars and a debris field orbiting one of the Alliances mining worlds. The debris was obviously from a Ha'tak. Natan assumed it was the remains of Haradians personal Mother ship. Haradian had completely changed his Ha'tak from a vessel of intimidation and power to a vessel of science and discovery. **

"**Natan, the sensors don't detect any life signs. It is possible that no one survived the ships destruction." One of the bridge crew reports while moving the Ha'tak closer to the debris.**

"**Scan the debris field. I need that crystal!" Natan orders in anger.**

"**Send out Tel'tak cargo ships and Gliders to comb the wreckage." The ships XO says as he begins to scan the area. **

_**Several hours later**_

**Natan is sat on the bridge still looking out at the floating wreckage. His XO walks over from his console.**

"**Natan, the Gliders and Tel'tak report that they have not found the crystal. It was likely destroyed in the explosion.**

"**Very well, have the Tel'tak continue the search. We must return to Cimmeria." Natan says watching at the ships buzzing around the space junk. **

**FLASHBACK ends**

Natan continued to think of that day for the next few hours.

_**Earth, SGC**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**11:00 hours**_

O'Neill is sat in his office looking over some paper work. It just never seemed to end. Requests for this and approval for that. Not to mention the mission reports. He wanted someone who could do all of this for him, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Jack laughed every time he remembered that Hammond never seemed to have this much paper work.

A knock on the door causes O'Neill to look up.

"Walter." Jack says looking at the gate technician.

"Sir, SG-1 are now an hour overdue for their twenty-four hour check in." Harriman says looking at the base CO.

"You tried to radio them?" Jack asks remembering that time flew by on exciting off world adventures.

"Yes sir, there was no reply." Walter says looking a little upset.

"What teams do we have on base?" Jack asks signing something and putting it into the OUT pile.

"SG-3 are on standby. They're awaiting your approval to go." Walter informs Jack.

"Alright, they have a go." Jack nods getting up out of his chair and heading in the direction of the control room.

_**P4X-942 orbit, Endeavour brig**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**11:20 hours**_

"My mind, to your mind." The female Vulcan says as she positions her hands. Daniel sits perfectly calm and still. They were still in the Brig, but Daniel had been moved into a different cell.

"My thoughts to your thoughts." She continues as she moves her fingers around.

"We are now one mind." The Vulcan says with her hands fixed in position.

"Do you mean us harm?" David asks looking at the two of them.

"No." The two of them answer together.

"Where are you from?" Captain Lawson asks.

"Earth." The pair of them answer.

"What is your name? What are the names of your two companions?" Lawson asks still looking at the pair.

"My name is Daniel Jackson. My friends are called Samantha Carter and Teal'c." They again answer together.

"Why did you come to our world?" David asks folding his arms.

"We didn't know. We're explorers. We travel the galaxy in search of allies and friends." Both of them answer.

"Are you part of the Lucian Alliance? What is the Lucian Alliance?" Lawson asks. This was not something he did on a day to day basis, and was finding it somewhat boring.

"We aren't part of the Lucian Alliance. We fight them. We stop their supply shipments and cripple their resources. They're Pirates, Smugglers and cut throats that banded together under a single leader to try and control the galaxy. They rose to power after we defeated the Gou'ld System Lords." Daniel and the Vulcan answer.

"What are the Gou'ld System Lords?" David asks getting more interested.

"They're a parasitic race that takes control of the hosts body and rules over planets in their domain. The System Lords were a council consisting of the most powerful Gou'ld." Daniel and the Vulcan officer reply.

"And you defeated them?" David asks.

"Yes." The pair answer.

"How?" Lawson asks quickly.

"It wasn't easy. We used small strike teams to infiltrate their ships and strongholds. We tried to kill as many as possible but weren't always successful. Eventually, after years of fighting, we managed to turn their armies against them." The Vulcan and Daniel reply. The 'interrogation' would no doubt continue for hours.

_**P4X-942 orbit, Endeavour brig**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**18:00 hours**_

The large doors that were no doubt the only entrance into the brig, open. David Lawson and a bolding man enter the room. Lawson approaches the workstation and deactivates the shock barriers keeping SG-1 in their separate cells. Sam and Teal'c slowly leave their cells with their guards up, while Daniel almost runs out to greet the two men.

"Doctor Jackson, this is Admiral Jean Luc Picard." Lawson introduced the bolding man.

"A pleasure." Jean Luc nods.

"So, are you letting us go or something?" Samantha asks as she and Teal'c keep their distance.

"Something like that. We're taking you back to Earth. We wish to form an Alliance with your people." Lawson smiles. It had taken some convincing, but he had finally managed to persuade Picard to agree to it.

_**Point of Enterprise Fleet entry**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**18:33 hours**_

The bridge of the _Rhode Island _was quite busy. Even though they had the assistance of an Alien race that seemed friendly, Captain Phillips didn't trust them. So because of this, the _Rhode Island _crew was working on a way to return home.

"Captain, the Asgard vessel is hailing us again." the Tactical officer on duty informs the waiting Captain.

"About time. Put them on." Stewart nods. The screen at the front of the bridge changed to an image of Thor.

"Captain Phillips." Thor nods his head.

"Commander. What have you determined?" Stewart asks. His own crew had come up with nothing. They had all agreed with Lieutenant B4 from the _Enterprise _that there was no way of returning home.

"I am afraid that there is no way, that the Asgard know of, to get you back to your reality. I am sorry, but it would appear that you are stuck here indefinitely. However, I can reassure you that the Asgard will continue to analyze the data and try to produce a means for you to return." Thor says looking at the Captain.

"I'm grateful that you will continue to try. We must return to our colony to report what we have found. If you would join us. I'm sure my superiors will want to form alliances to help improve our position here." Stewart says looking to the disappointed crew. He himself was disappointed and a little angry.

"We will of course join you. It is the hopes of the Asgard High Council that we will become great allies and friends." Thor nods.

"We'll see you back at the colony." Phillips nods. It looked like even if there was a way home, they wouldn't learn about it for a while so they might as well get comfortable. The channel closes.

"Sir, the Asgard ship has entered a layer of Sub-Space. It appears to be their form of FTL." A duty pilot says reading the results.

"Lets worry about things like that later. Get us back to the colony." Stewart orders obviously upset. Any other Captain would have jumped about at the possibility of Sub-Space FTL. But Phillips wasn't in the mood. He had just learned that he wouldn't be returning to his wife and kids for a very long time.

_**P4X-942 orbit, Enterprise bridge**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**19:00 hours**_

Space above the non existent colony was calm. The _Enterprise _and _Endeavour _were busy using their replicator technology to assemble necessary equipment to help build the colony and mine resources for it. A few hundred meters away from the _Enterprise_, a distorted energy window opens and spits out the _Daniel Jackson _science vessel. As the _Enterprise _and _Endeavour _moved into a defensive formation, the _Rhode Island_ dropped out of Warp beside the _Daniel Jackson _and hailed the _Enterprise_.

"This is Captain Phillips of the Rhode Island to Enterprise." Stewart says over the now open com channel.

"Captain, report." Admiral Picard says as he sits in his chair. He had been in his ready room for the past hour or so talking to SG-1.

"Admiral, we've finished our scans and our data backs up Lieutenant B4. There is no why our science will be able to get us home. But the most interesting part of the mission was that when we arrived we encountered a race called the Asgard. They tried to help us and have pledged their continuing support in the search for a way home. I don't trust them Admiral, but we need allies." Phillips says as he relays his small report over the channel.

"Very well, but I do not like the fact that you bought them here. We've had enough guests this week." Admiral Picard says as SG-1 and Worf exits his ready room.

"Admiral, who are they?" Stewart asks obviously referring to SG-1.

"They Captain, are from Earth. We're heading their now to try and build trust with possibility of become allies." Jean Luc says. This was all new and strange to him. He had of course made first contact, but never on a state level.

"Well, perhaps the Asgard would become allied with Earth." Stewart says not really paying attention. He got the fact that the strange people aboard the _Enterprise _were from Earth, but he had forgotten that around this time Earth was gearing up for World War 3.

"The Asgard? How are they here?" Daniel asks looking to Picard.

"That's a good question." Jean Luc says looking to Stewart.

"They somehow detected our arrival." Phillips says still sat in his chair looking at the view screen.

"Figures." Sam mumbles.

"I take it you know the Asgard." Jean Luc says looking to Colonel Carter.

"Yes, they've been our allies for several years now. Its because of them that our new class of ship is capable of travelling to another galaxy. They provided us with an Intergalactic hyperdrive to travel to different galaxies." Sam says simplifying it. That was the same thing she had said to O'Neill when he asked about them. More or less.

"Alright, but how shall we proceed to Earth? It's a five hour journey using our FTL systems, but I'd rather not go aboard an Alien ship." Jean Luc says as he looks to the Team.

"We could always use the Stargate." Daniel says smiling. A look of confusion shoots across Picard's face.

_**Earth, SGC**_

_**3**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**19:20 hours**_

SG-1 were now a few hours away from being two days overdue. SG-3 had returned from their mission to try and locate SG-1 an hour ago with no sign of them. O'Neill was hoping that Carter or Daniel had found something interesting and lost track of time. But once they were officially two days overdue, he had to lock out their IDC's and move on. Even he wasn't above protocol.

The base Klaxons scream to life and snap the General out of his thought. He jumps to his feet and jogs to the control room.

"What's up Walter?" Jack asks as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Unscheduled off world activation sir. I'm getting SG-1's IDC." Walter Harriman says as he opens the Iris.

"Open the Iris." Jack says knowing Walter was already doing it.

Jack enters the gate room and watches as the on duty defence team standby with their weapons raised at the gate. There was still a chance that SG-1 had been compromised and that it was Ba'al or some other enemy.

The wormhole ripples as Thor and SG-1 come through the gate followed by two men. One was bold and looked old while the other was younger and had ridges on his forehead.

"Greetings O'Neill." Thor bows his head.

"Thor buddy, we've been over this. If you want to the kids you have to call first." Jack says in all seriousness that made the joke a little funnier.

"I am sorry. However it was not the Asgard that had SG-1." Thor motions towards the two men.

"Hi, I'm General Jack O'Neill. Their legal guardian." O'Neill points to SG-1.

"Hello, I'm Admiral Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planets." Picard says holding out a hand for Jack to shake.

"Welcome to Earth." Jack nods and shakes his hand.

"This is my first officer, Commander Worf." Picard gestures to the tall Klingon.

"Welcome." Jack smiles.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Jack asks looking for an explanation.

"O'Neill. These people are from an Alternate reality. We can not send them back. The Asgard High Council has ordered me to form an alliance with this Federation. They believe that the Federation will be key in things to come." Thor says looking up at the General.

"Why didn't you say so? Briefing room." Jack nods as they all leave the gate room.

Suddenly, as the group reaches the door, everyone freezes. They all stop in their tracks. All except Jean Luc. He looks around confused. Everyone seems to have frozen in time.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite Starfleet captain. Or should I say Admiral." A familiar voice says from behind Jean Luc. The Admiral turns around to see Q stood in the same old red and black uniform he was always wearing when they met.

"Q, what are you doing here?" Jean Luc asks somewhat angered.

"Well Admiral, I'm here because you are here. You see, I was dragged here with you." Q says not aged one bit since the last time they saw each other.

"How did that happen?" Picard asks confused.

"Well, its quite simple. I was just in your neck of the universe and thought I'd pop in. while I was aboard your ship, we were pulled here and now we're both trapped." Q says disappointed or excited, Picard couldn't tell which.

"So why reveal yourself now?" Jean Luc asks.

"Because I've been watching. You haven't been acting like yourself. You haven't approached the situation with the same Picardness that I've come to expect from you." Q says a little angered.

"Well I am facing a rather unique situation!" Picard defends.

"That's simply not a good enough. I know what might help." Q smiles as Picard is blinded by a flash of white light. The admiral rubs his eyes and is now stood in his quarters aboard the Enterprise. From the looks of things it was night time as the ships orbit had put the planet between them and the star. Jean Luc looks around the dimly lit room to see Q sat in one of the chairs looking out at the stars.

**TBC**

**Still looking for a Beta. If you want the job PM me. I hope this chapter is better and helps answer a few questions. I'm going to try and work on my writing by starting up a new fic. Don't worry I'll still be working on Trek through the Stargate, but I might not update it until the end of the month or not even until next month. **

**R&R please**

**Thanks for all the support - Spearhead **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter. Would love to hear what aspects make up Picard. Please R&R - Spearhead**

_**Unknown Location**_

_**Unknown date**_

_**Unknown time**_

Jean Luc is stood looking out a the stars. The planet below shone blue as the raising suns light reflected off of the planets atmosphere. Q had bought Jean Luc to his quarters aboard the Enterprise for an unknown reason.

"Why are we here?" Picard asks Q.

"There's a better question you can ask Jean Luc." Q says seeming depressed.

"When are we?" Picard understands.

"We, we are in your future. It has been four months since you formally met Earth and after much conflict and assistance you are now going to sign a treaty with Earth and the Asgard to bring peace to this damaged galaxy." Q replies. Q was drained. Normally this would have been an easy undertaking, but he was finding it difficult to draw power from the universe.

"Why have you bought me here? Why now?" Jean Luc asks outraged.

"Because Jean Luc, you were lost. You didn't have a sense of purpose. You were broken. In this time zone, Gaia is flourishing and the Federation is slowly growing. Your crews along with a barely extinct race of humans called the Tollan have built an urban marvel and the five Federation ships are now better suited for the challenges of this universe." Q tells Jean Luc. The Admiral couldn't believe it. He had been moved forward in time to a place where all of his hardest obstacles had been overcome.

"Can I stay in this time? Or will I need to return?" Jean Luc asks as he turns from the window to look at the drained Q.

"You can remain here if you wish." Q forces a smile. His power slowly fading.

"Can you tell me what happened that got us to this point?" Picard asks looking out at the planet below.

"I can. But only if you stay here. If you stay here then I can restore your memories of the past three months. But if you return then I can not tell you." Q says bracing himself on the chair as he stands.

"Send me back. Send me back now!" Picard demands.

Another white flash causes the Admiral to become blinded for a few seconds. He can't see.

"Remember, make it count." Q's disembodied voice says all around him.

When he opens his eyes again, the SGC marines in the gate room are looking at him funny. He had his arms raised like he was protecting his face. He slowly lowers them and turns around to see Worf and Thor looking at him.

"Admiral, are you alright?" Worf asks showing concern.

"Yes I'm fine. Shall we?" Jean Luc motions for them to follow SG-1 and General O'Neill up to the briefing room.

_**Earth, SGC**_

_**3rd**__** January 2004**_

_**19:22 hours**_

When they arrive in the large room, General O'Neill was sat at the far end of the table with SG-1 sitting down his left hand side of the table. Worf and Picard sit on the side of the table close to them. Thor merely stands near O'Neill looking around the table.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Jack asks rubbing his hands together.

"O'Neill." Thor looks at his long time friend.

"Yes Thor?" Jack asks turning his chair slightly.

"Perhaps it would be best if we discussed a brief history and the goals we wish to meet from a possible alliance." Thor suggests.

"Fine by me." Jack nods looking at Daniel.

"Ah, well, we've been using the Stargate for eight years now. In that time, we've defeated two races, the Gou'ld and the Replicators, both were bent on galactic domination and we've recently achieved interstellar flight through our first star ship the Prometheus." Daniel tries his best not to give too much away.

"I see. Well, the Federation has been space faring for around one-hundred years. The Federation used to consist of over one-hundred worlds and states. Some of those races achieved interstellar travel hundreds of years before us. We've seen several wars and the most recent war was won because of a untied assault and we pushed them back to their home world." Picard says looking around the table. They all knew that this had taken place in an alternate reality, but not even during the Gou'ld or Replicator wars had they seen such a thing happen.

"The Asgard have been travelling the stars for ten-thousand years. We are currently rebuilding and expanding our sphere of influence. We unfortunately could not assist Earth in their fight against the Gou'ld, as we ourselves were losing ground to the Replicators. Earth has shown on many occasions that they are worthy of becoming a true galactic power. But unity escapes them." Thor sings the praises of Earth and the SGC.

"Well, what is it you wish to gain from an alliance between the three of us?" Worf asks bluntly.

"Well, we know that your technology isn't designed for the threats of our universe. Your shields and weapons could be ineffective against the threats this galaxy holds." Samantha jumps in.

"That still does not answer the question." Worf replies.

"Well, without knowing anything about your technology, we can't really ask for anything. We can only offer our help." Daniel adds his voice to the conversation.

"Your vessels have much knowledge and technology that will greatly benefit both of our races. In exchange the Asgard will allow you access to the technology we have shared with Earth." Thor almost jumps in the middle of them all.

"What technology exactly does Earth have from you?" Picard asks the Asgard commander.

"We have provided Earth with advanced shield technology, transportation systems, computer systems, advanced sensors, sub-space communications, FTL systems and our assistance in building your Federation." Thor says looking at the Admiral.

"I noticed that doesn't include offensive or defensive weapons." Worf points out.

"The Asgard do not provide weapons that could be used against them." Teal'c joins in.

"Please forgive my Tactical officer. That is still a lot of advanced technology." Picard nods.

"We can provide power generation technology, rail gun point defence systems, a database of safe stargate addresses for the possibility of expanding the Federation and samples of Gou'ld technology we have." Sam smiles.

"That would be most appreciated." Picard nods.

"What are you willing to offer us for this Alliance to work?" Jack asks bluntly.

"Well, most of your technology is advanced and I don't really know if we can do any better." Picard says looking around.

"By now you know that your Matter transporters can be adapted to create anything you need." Worf says looking at Jack.

"What now?" Jack asks shocked and confused.

"We had not given that knowledge to them yet." Thor says looking at the Starfleet officer.

"Thor?" Jack asks looking at the Asgard.

"It is true O'Neill. Many on the High Council did not believe you were ready to know that any Matter transports can be converted into Energy-Matter constructors." Thor says looking at the General.

"Carter?" Jack asks looking at the Colonel even more confused.

"Sir, what Thor's trying to say is, the Asgard transport beaming system can be altered to create anything we need out of energy. Anything meaning raw materials, ship parts, weapons, ammunition and much more." Sam simplifies it.

"And the Asgard High Council didn't want us to know?" Jack turns to Thor.

"They believed you were not ready." Thor bows his head slightly.

"Well our own Replicators are very power hungry and we've been searching for a way to decrease the amount of energy needed." Picard joins the conversation.

"Replicators?" Jack snaps his attention towards the Admiral.

"Its what we call our Energy-Matter constructors. Because it replicates anything we need." Worf nods.

"Right." O'Neill nods.

"We can assist you with that problem also. We will also help Earth alter their current transporter systems to create Energy-Matter constructors." Thor nods.

"Carter?" Jack asks confused.

"Sir, he's going to give us the technology to create anything we need from energy." Carter replies.

"I knew that. I'm asking what does this mean for us?" Jack asks.

"Well sir, I don't really know. Using it, I suppose we could become self-sufficient. We wouldn't need to buy ammunition or parts." Sam tries to quickly think of the possibilities.

"And food." Thor and Worf say in together.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Yes every Federation ship uses them for food, weapons, materials, medicines and anything else a star ship would need." Worf replies.

"Not to mention ship construction." Picard says losing control of himself. He can only watch as he is being controlled and manipulated.

"Really?" Jack, Sam and Daniel ask.

"Yes, the Federation shipyards use Replicators to create ship frames, hull panels, internal wiring and so on. We can build a ship, depending on the size, in a matter of weeks. We use tractor beams to help in the construction process. Its completely automated. Robotic arms attached to the space dock and small robots are used to speed up the process." Picard says still not in control of himself.

"Thor?" Jack asks.

"The Asgard do not use such a construction technique. We materialise entire ships. It requires a lot of power to do so." Thor says lowering his head again.

"Really? Entire ships?" Sam asks shocked. Thor nods.

"We have never had the power needed to construct vessels in such a way. We've had to do it in segments or stages." Worf says looking around the table.

"Indeed. We then spend days checking for errors in the materialisation process. If non are found then the ship is commissioned. If an error is found then we break the ship down into basic elements and try again." Thor says looking around at the shocked table. They all knew that the Asgard had an advanced ship construction method, but non of them ever thought that is was anything to do with Energy-Matter conversion technology.

"I think that there are a great many things we can help each other with." Picard smiles. He was still not in control.

"Indeed." Teal'c nods.

"Most of our technology will no doubt be useless to you all. However I am willing to provide both of you with our full technological database as a gesture of friendship." Picard smiles. Jean Luc was fighting, kicking screaming inside to try and regain control of his body.

"That is most kind." Thor bows his head.

"Indeed." Jack steals Teal'c favourite saying. Teal'c looks at the general and raises and eye brow.

_**Earth, SGC**_

_**5**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**14:00 hours**_

General Jack O'Neill is stood on the bridge of the Prometheus. The Prometheus is Earth's first interstellar battle cruiser and was her only space faring ship with the Deadulus still under construction/refit. The Prometheus was also being upgraded with several Federation technologies as well as a few Asgard tweaks. She was currently receiving several Asgard/Federation Energy-Matter Constructors with a large version in the ships main cargo hold, Asgard shields to replace the Gou'ld version the ship used and a new Naquadah/Neutrino-Ion power plant. The small hybrid generator wasn't nearly as powerful as a single Neutrino-Ion generator of an Asgard ship, but it would provide more than enough power for the ship and her new systems.

The Federation and the Asgard had sent technicians to do the refit, O'Neill was just here so he didn't have to do the mountain of paper work awaiting him at the SGC. He looks around to see a few Asgard, several crewmembers and the odd one or two Federation personnel dotted around the bridge. O'Neill had already got word that the Asgard have sent three O'Neill class ships to the Federation Colony/Home World to help them build, upgrade and for defence. Three O'Neill Battleships were more than enough for any Gou'ld designed ships that stumbled onto the world.

Jack looked around the bridge. He couldn't stop the smile that creped onto his face as he saw all three alliance members working together. He decided there and then to go for a walk. He would take his time to check out the rest of the ship. His first stop would be the mess hall, he was in need of cake.

_**P4X-942, Federation Colony **_

_**7**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**17:40 hours**_

Admiral Picard walked through the grass on his new home world. The ankle length grass all around him was swaying in the gentle breeze. He continues to walk causing the grass that he walks through to bend and twist in different directions. He reaches the top off the large hill that had undisturbed trees all around it, even some of them had began to creep up.

As the Admiral reaches the top of the hill, he can see the entire Colony construction site. The flash-concrete with supports made from a trinium/carbon ally that made up the Colony foundations was all that had been laid so far. It was a slow process up until now. Not that the foundations were complete, the Asgard could literally beam the Colony into existence. In fact that's what was currently about to begin.

Picard looks up to see the clouds part to show the graceful form of an Asgard O'Neill class battleship lowering itself into a hover above the foundations. A large white beam of energy shoots down from the O'Neill class ship and impacts the foundations. The light begins to spread out and cover all of foundations. The light begins to raise from the foundations to reveal buildings slowly growing as the beams impact height increases.

It was truly amazing to watch. Buildings were just appearing from light. They were a mix of Asgard and Federation. It appears as though small buildings and tall spires placed where being placed anywhere, but that wasn't true. They all had a purpose. There wasn't yet much of a colony, but that would soon change. Already crew members on all three ships had handed in their resignations to become colony members. Out off all the ships, the least amount of colonists had come from the _Rhode Island_.

They had a total of one-hundred colonists from the crews. Which wasn't a lot, but it was enough to begin the growth of the Federation. The Federation as well as Earth (soon to be known as the Tau'ri when Earth was United) had been given equal responsibility to defend the planets under the Protected Planets treaty. Even though the Federation had only two ships capable of combat, they would be upgrading these ships as well as the _Rhode Island _with any advanced technology they could.

As well as the Colony (soon to be christened Terra Nova while the Planet would be called Terra) and the possible upgrading of his small fleet, The _Endeavour _had completed the first _Miner _class Mining freighter. It was currently undergoing tests to see if it was a capable class and if they should construct more. All initial tests had provided promising results.

While the _Endeavour _was busy with the _Miner_, the _Enterprise _had been deploying Phaser or Photon torpedo defence satellites in orbit and the _Rhode Island _along with the fleets shuttle compliment was currently setting up a sensor network using satellites that would orbit the entire system. It was merely an Early Warning System that would alert them to anyone or thing approaching them. The Asgard had helped improve them by adding a Sub-Space sensor that would detect any ship approaching in Hyperspace.

Picard continued to watch as the Terra Nova City was appearing from white light. He was impressed. Terra Nova would be a Fortress Colony with a shield, Anti-Air Phaser banks and Anti-Air Photon torpedo launchers. All of these defences wouldn't normally be built for a civilian Colony, but General O'Neill had persuaded Picard to use overkill defences to protect Terra Nova. Because as the General put it, 'This Galaxy is filled with a large number of unknowns and a lot of them could be threats. You need all the defences you can get.' and Picard agreed with him.

Picard was preparing for the worse. Better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. Those works always lingered with him since the Dominion war when they had fortified Earth.

_**Earth, Area 51, Nevada Shipyard **_

_**10**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**13:10 hours**_

General Jack O'Neill is stood on a balcony leaning against the railing. He was looking out at the construction of the X-304 Deep Space Battle Carrier _Deadulus_. The ship was being built with the help of the Federation automated equipment and Asgard technicians that were installing various systems to the new line of ship.

Without the Federation and Asgard, the _Deadulus _wouldn't be finished until the end of the year. But now that they had their help, the _Deadulus _would be finished in a matter of months. By that time, the new Federation-class shipyard would be ready to begin building more of the _Deadulus _class. The Federation-class shipyard was being built in orbit of Terra Nova and that's where it would stay. It would act as a Earth Shipyard and an Embassy of sorts.

Large cranes with Tractor beam emitters were moving back and forth across the hull placing panels or bulkheads while automated droids fixed them into place and connected wiring or power relays. This form of construction was slow and hadn't been used by the Federation in over fifty years, but it was the fastest way until the Terra Nova orbital shipyard was online.

Admiral Picard was busy having as many crew members on Terra Nova building construction or mining vessels while still running his small fleet with minimal crew available on each ship. They weren't able to fight off a Gou'ld invasion with success, but they had a fully operational defence grid around Terra Nova and a small fleet of Asgard ships.

The Asgard were busy rebuilding after the Replicator destruction and they only had enough ships spare to assist either the Federation or Earth at any given time. The Federation were in bigger need, they had gone from hundreds of stations and repair outposts to just having man power and limited experience with repair operations.

**I'm sorry about the short Chapter. I've been swamped with ideas, unfortunately non of them for TttSG. I'll once again try to get another chapter up sometime in the next month if idea's come to me. I've hit somewhat of a speed bump in my writing. I hope I can get past it soon. **

**- Spearhead.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Star Trek.**

**Sorry for such a late update. I've been so swamped and only been able to write in the early hours of the morning. Meaning that I haven't been getting much sleep. So go easy if it's not that good. **

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to R&R. Feel free to PM me with any questions or ideas you have. - Spearhead**

_**Terra, Terra Nova Colony, Defence command building **_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**11:20 hours **_

Admiral Picard is stood looking at a large screen showing the data from the sensor net. The sensors had detected a sub-space wake that was consistent with Gou'ld hyperdrive engines. His one and only fear at this point in time was that the Gou'ld would find them unprepared and launch an all out planetary assault. He could ill afford fighting what would no doubt be a one sided war. That fear was increased when he learned of another sub-space wake approaching from the opposite direction.

There was only a single Asgard ship in orbit that only had limited defensive weaponry. The _Enterprise _and _Endeavour _wouldn't last long against the Plasma weapons of Gou'ld vessels. The _Rhode Island _was currently surveying asteroids for resources, so they were in no immediate danger. But the ace in the Admirals sleeve was the fact that the Gou'ld weren't expecting a planetary defence grid.

"Admiral, the Endeavour and Enterprise are in position and the Asgard vessel has left orbit to try and gather reinforcements. The defence grid is online and weapons are at the ready." The Holographic crewman hands over a data pad.

"Good, I want to know the minute the Asgard return with reinforcements. I'll be on the Enterprise." Jean Luc takes the pad and leaves the control room.

_**Earth, Lunar Orbit, Prometheus patrol **_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**11:25 hours **_

Colonel Lionel Pendergast is sat in the chair that had become known as the Commanders seat on the Bridge. Ever since her launch, _Prometheus _had gone through many refits which led to countless drills and tests as she was the test bed for many new technologies being incorporated into the X-304 design.

As well as tests and drills, Earth also needed to be defended from Orbital attack. That meant endless patrols until needed to help in a crisis. One current crisis that the X-303 was being dragged into was the possible Gou'ld fleet approaching Terra. Part of the Alliance treaty was for mutual defence, so the _Prometheus _would be sent to honour the agreement. Her recent weapons refit would help hugely in the defence of Terra.

_Prometheus _was now equip with more rail gun placements that could be used for defensive or offensive fire. A full armoury of Naquadah enhanced nukes would cause a large dent in the enemies numbers and the fact that the Prometheus was currently running tests on a Phase Cannon that was used on the very early NX class exploration cruisers.

This Phase weapon would be more powerful than those originally used on the NX class. With the NX class using power from a Matter/Anti-Matter reaction, the Experimental and Discontinued Naquadria Generator the _Prometheus _utilizes is capable of much higher output. The _Prometheus _Phase Cannon would in fact even surpass the current Phase weapons on Federation ships in the terms of raw, destructive power.

The only current disadvantage of the _Prometheus's _Phase Cannon, was that it only had a 180 degree firing arc. This was great if you were facing the enemy, but Pendergast knew that in space combat things could quickly develop into a fur ball and you could find your self surrounded very quickly.

All Pendergast was waiting for was General O'Neill, who was temporarily in command of the Prometheus during this mission. Just then, the infamous Jack O'Neill walks onto the bridge rubbing his stomach.

"General, we're ready to get underway." The Colonel gets out of his chair and offers it to his superior.

"Good. Sorry I'm late, but there was Cake in the mess hall calling my name." Jack continues to rub his belly.

"I understand sir." Lionel smiles.

"So, lets get this show on the road. Set course for Terra, best speed." O'Neill nods sitting down in the Commanders chair.

"Aye sir, Navigation, power the hyperdrive and set course for Terra. Maximum safe speed." Pendergast nods sitting at the Weapons control terminal.

"Hyperdrive is online. Entering hyperspace in 3..2..1" Major Gant nods as she powers the ships FTL engines. With a small lurch, the _Prometheus _enters hyperspace heading to defend Terra from the Gou'ld.

_**Terra, Terra Orbit, Enterprise bridge **_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**11:50 hours **_

Jean Luc is sat looking at the view screen. He knew that the Asgard and Earth hyperdrive engines were faster than the Gou'ld versions, but he had a bad feeling that neither ally would arrive fast enough to be any help.

"Admiral, I'm detecting what appears to be a Hyperspace window forming to our port roughly two-hundred kilometres away." B4 says turning his seat to face the Admiral.

"On screen!" Picard orders. The screen instantly changes to show a large purple cloud form and with a bright flash, the X-303 _Prometheus _appears to drastically slow and then moves into formation with the two Federation ships.

"Sir, the Prometheus is hailing us." Worf informs his superior officer.

"Open a channel." Jean Luc nods. The view of _Prometheus _changes to show the bridge of the Earth vessel. The vessels commander Colonel Pendergast is stood beside General O'Neill.

"Gentlemen, thank you for assisting us in our time of need." Jean Luc stands up and gets closer to the view screen.

"We're allies, and that's what friends do." Jack smiles.

"Indeed. General, it is imperative that the Gou'ld not be allowed to defeat us. With our technology at their disposal, they could cause a great deal more damage and truly become a danger to this galaxy." Jean Luc of course meant technologies such as Phasers, Photon/Quantum torpedoes, Energy-Matter synthesisers (Used to be called Replicators) and Medical equipment.

"Don't worry Admiral, we'll do everything in our power to prevent that." Lionel nods.

"Well good. We still have no word from the Asgard about possible reinforcements. But we don't have time. The Gou'ld will be arriving in a matter on minutes." Jean Luc informs the pair.

"Well, we better get ready. Prometheus out. Battle stations!.." is all that Picard can hear O'Neill say before the channel is closed.

"Admiral, another Hyperspace window is opening directly ahead." Worf informs.

"It appears that the Lucian Alliance have arrived. Sensors show three Gou'ld mother ships on approach." B4 adds.

"Red Alert!" Picard shouts before the ship is rocked violently.

"Sir, the Gou'ld vessels have began firing focused plasma bolt weaponry. Our shields are not designed to handle weapons this powerful." Worf shouts as a console erupts into sparks behind him sending a crewman flying.

"Noted. Fire all Phaser banks and lock Quantum torpedoes on the nearest vessel." Jean Luc barks as another volley of enemy fire slams into the ships shields. The _Enterprise _banks starboard to avoid three incoming bolts of golden plasma.

The _Enterprise _fires her Phasers and the energy beam slices into the shields of the closest Ha'tak. The beam of energy shifts against the energy barriers surface to try and punch through. The brilliant red beam causes the golden shields of the Ha'tak to flare upon impact. While the _Enterprise _goes toe to toe against one of the Mother ships, the _Prometheus _engages the other two Gou'ld Ha'tak while the _Endeavour _being the slowest vessel on the battle field continues to orbit Terra with the defence grid.

On the bridge of the Prometheus, General O'Neill is giving orders while listening to incoming reports from the surrounding officers.

"Shields are holding at 87%. Phase cannon is charged and Mark 8 Naquadah Enhanced missiles are loaded into forward tubes with Mark 7 nukes in read launch tubes." Colonel Pendergast informs the general while manning the weapons station.

"Good, set all Rail gun emplacements to offensive fire. Lock all Mark 8's on the farthest mother ship and fire the Phase cannon at the other Ha'tak." O'Neill shouts over an exploding console.

"Shields are down to 79%. Weapons locked." Pendergast nods as a crewman moves to put out the fire from the exploded console. The _Prometheus _zooms forward towards the attacking vessels and fires off ten missiles from her forward tubes.

The smoke left behind from the chemically propelled rockets extend from the _Prometheus _towards the farthest target. The Gou'ld ship fires her staff cannons rapidly trying to intercept the incoming weapons. With the unpredictable fire from the Ha'tak, four of the missiles are shot down in a small explosion while the remaining six continued on.

The _Prometheus _continues forwards and fires her powerful Phase cannon. The red/orange knife of energy glides through space and bashes into the enemy vessels shields. Just as the Golden shields shine, the six nuclear missiles make contact with their target and cause the Ha'tak to be consumed by a bright nuclear flash. The Ha'tak is vaporised when its shields collapse under the strain.

The _Prometheus _continues to fire her Phase cannon in a continuous beam of power. While the _Enterprise _continues to dance around her equally as agile foe.

Jean Luc is rocked as a single lucky bolt makes contact with the _Enterprise's _barely functioning shield. As the shield fails on the _Enterprise_, B4 fires off two Quantum torpedoes that pass through the Gou'ld shield and rupture the vessels hull. Just then the Ha'tak stops and fires all her weapons at the still circling _Enterprise_. Multiple plasma bolts burn through her hull leaving decompressed sections and burn marks against the surrounding hull plating. Seeing the success of such an attack the Enterprise begins to veer off.

"Admiral, Impulse is down to 54%, Warp is non functional, Shields are offline, phaser banks 3 and 5 are offline and Rear torpedo tubes are not responding to commands." Worf reports as sparks consume the smoke filled bridge.

The Ha'tak begins to pursue and fires another volley. The fire golden plasma rounds move through space at an incredible speed. But before the Staff cannon fire can impact and destroy the _Enterprise_, another Ha'tak exits hyperspace and puts herself between the _Enterprise _and the incoming fire. The shields flare as the intercepted plasma slams into them. Before anyone can react, another three Ha'tak exit hyperspace and open fire at the already damaged Gou'ld ship. The vessel blows into chunks of debris as its hull is ripped apart.

"Sir, unknown Gou'ld mother ships just destroyed the enemy vessel. Sir, they're hailing us." B4 turns in his chair.

"On screen." Picard nods getting up from the Captains chair and moving forward. The image of the four new arrivals changes into the view of a worn man wearing grey armour plating on his shoulders.

"I am Narim of the Tollan. We detected this Gou'ld fleet approaching this planet and assumed it was some type of supply base. We never assumed it was home to an advanced civilisation. I wish to formally meet your leader." Narim says with the black bags under his eyes showing his fatigue.

"That can be arranged. We will meet on the planets surface to discuss a treaty if you'd be willing." Picard says looking at the man.

"A treaty would be agreeable. We will be launching a delegation momentarily." The man nods before the channel is closed.

"Mr Worf, contact General O'Neill and have him meet us down there. I have a feeling this will be a day to remember. Also inform the Rhode Island of the current situation." Picard nods leaving the bridge.

"Aye sir." Worf nods.

_**Terra system, Asteroid Survey mission, Rhode Island Medical Bay **_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**12:10 hours **_

Captain Stewart Phillips is sat on a Bio bed. He was undergoing his monthly check up like everyone had. But what was worrying him was the fact that the doctor was taking twice as long as she normally did. As she approached he finally understood why.

"Captain, I'm afraid I have bad news. You have a rare brain disease that will slowly kill you. I'm sorry." Her soft voice says.

"What are the side effects?" Stewart knew full well that one day his fathers illness would catch up with him.

"It's not terminal, it'll just affect your personality. You'll just have delusions of grandeur and over time they'll increase to the state where you'll develop a god complex. Normally people with this type of disease would be placed in a secure facility and looked after." The Doctor says looking at the suddenly deflated man.

"How long until I feel the full effects? Are we talking months? Years?" Phillips asks.

"Weeks. I'd estimate about three weeks. In your case the disease very fast acting I've never seen anything like it." The doctor replies. Phillips just sits there stunned.

The doors to the medical bay glide open to reveal his XO walking in a hurry.

"Captain, the attack on Terra has been thwarted and a new possible ally has defended us from the Lucian Alliance." The XO reports in a Russian accent and hands him the data pad.

"Set course for Terra best speed." Stewart nods reading the report.

"Aye sir." The man nods before leaving the Med Bay.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Defence command building, Conference room 2**_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**12:15 hours **_

Admiral Picard and General O'Neill were just waiting for the Tollan delegation to arrive in the conference room.

"So General, have you encountered the Tollan before?" Picard asks looking at the Earth General.

"We've had dealings with them in the past." Jack nods looking at the closed door.

"What kind of dealings?" Jean Luc asks intrigued.

"We were allies for a while. They refused to give us access to defence technology and when they finally offered it to us, the Gou'ld had discovered a defence. The last we heard was their entire race had been exterminated." Jack tells the clip notes version of the story.

"I assure you Colonel, that is not true." Narim joins in the conversation as he enters the room with two other Tollan. The Narim that stood before the General was a very different man that he'd known from Tollana. This Narim was a hardened man with large bags under his eyes and a scar running from under his right eye down to his jaw. No doubt he'd been through a lot in the past few years.

"Actually it's General now." Jack points out the stars on his shoulders.

"I apologise." Narim bows his head slightly.

"Narim of the Tollan, meet Admiral Jean Luc Picard of the Federation." Jack gestures to Picard. The Admiral rises to his feet and offers his hand to the Tollan.

"An honour to meet you." Picard smiles.

"The honour is mine." Narim nods while taking the hand in friendship. The two men sit down and Jack looks at Narim.

"So, want to tell us what happened to the mighty Tollan?" Jack asks still a bit sore from the Tollan Curia's double dealings.

"Very well." Narim nods.

**FLASHBACK begins**

**Narim is stood on a cliff edge looking out at the smoking ruins of the Tollan city. The Gou'ld had launched swarms of death gliders at the city. With the Ion cannons useless against the orbital mother ships and too slow to fire at the Death Gliders, the city was easily destroyed by the aerial assaults. With him being the only remaining member of the Tollan government, it was now his duty to lead. Many of the Tollan civilians had fled into nearby caves for protection from the Death Gliders and it would be up to the Jaffa to weed them out. Narim had formed a plan that was based around exactly that happening. **

**He knew that with the stargate destroyed, the Jaffa would have to land the Ha'tak to unload forces in huge waves. That is when they would strike. A few honourable Tollan security personnel had already volunteered to create a distraction while the civilians captured the landed Ha'tak by using their Phase shifting technology to pass through the hull of the Gou'ld vessel and take control of it. **

**Narim had ten other security personnel that would help him take the ship while the Civilians would wait to be called to the massive vessel that was their freedom. He would not allow the Tollan people to be slaughtered by the Gou'ld. **

**FLASHBACK ends**

Narim lowers his head as he remembers the losses they sustained while securing the Ha'tak. He would go down in Tollan history as the man who turned the peaceful pacifists into a warrior race much like the Jaffa.

"We managed to secure the Ha'tak and escape from Tollana. For years we've been on the run from the Gou'ld. Attacking minor outposts, gaining a ship here or losing one there, raiding for supplies and barely managing to get by. Out resources are few and we are a tired people. We don't have much to offer." Narim admits rubbing his scar.

"We have no intention of bleeding your people dry. In fact, our treaty will offer the Tollan people amnesty here on Terra." Jean Luc reassures the Tollan leader.

"Why would you do this?" Narim asks sceptically.

"The mission of the Federation is to protect innocents and to keep the peace. I want the Tollan to join the Federation. Even though the Federation is young, we have the resources and technology to make a great difference in the galaxy." Picard leans forward.

"We have nothing to offer this Federation. No technology, no knowledge, nothing of material benefit." Narim says confused trying to figure out what Picard was after.

"You have a population that would greatly increase the Federations size in man power. You have been fighting a gorilla war against the Gou'ld for years. With out fledging fleet, this type of warfare can be conducted very successfully. Until we have higher fleet numbers, gorilla warfare is all we can do. My officers have no experience with such things. But your people do. If we merge together then we'll be the stronger for it." Jean Luc says openly.

"I will have to discuss this with my military and civilian commanders." Narim nods.

"Very well. We will begin distributing food and water to your ships. Even if you don't join the Federation, we will help you in any way we can." Jean Luc nods.

"General, you have been very quiet." Narim turns his head towards Jack.

"Well, I'm here at the request of Admiral Picard to help break the ice. I have no authority and Earth isn't part of these negotiations." Jack says indicating to the Admiral.

"I see. So Earth has no interest in our technology or the technology aboard the Gou'ld ships we've procured?" Narim asks looking at the General.

"I wouldn't say that, but Earth has a growing fleet and doesn't need anything from the Tollan." Jack says a bit more aggressively than he had intended.

"That is good to hear, I hope the people of Earth will not forget the contribution the Tollan made helping you achieve such heights." A women says standing in the door way.

"Excuse me?" Jack asks completely stunned. The women walks forward to reveal herself as Travell the Tollan High councillor.

"Travell, you have no authority here. Leave at once." Narim says standing up.

"Well, was it not the Tollan who introduced the people of Earth to Trinium?" Travell says moving further into the room.

"Travell, you are no longer a holder of status. Leave immediately." Narim says calmly.

"Trinium?" Jean Luc asks confused.

"It is the base element to much of their technology." Jack admits.

"Well Colonel?" Travell asks trying to get her point across.

"You did, but we figured out how to refine it and developed our own use for it." O'Neill counters.

"So you admit that it was the Tollan who helped you to your current status?" Travell asks as Narim activates his communications device and talks into it.

"You introduced us to Trinium I'll admit, but it has nothing to do with our ships. All the Tollan ever did for us was nearly destroyed our entire world." Jack says getting aggravated.

"I did what was necessary for the protection of the Tollan people!" Travell snaps.

"And look where that got you." Jack replies.

"Travell, this is your last warning, leave." Narim says as two Tollan soldiers appear in the doorway with two Federation guards. Travell turns red in the face. She stands up and leaves the room.

"Place her in a cell. Constant guard." Narim orders and the men nod. The Tollan soldiers and Travell leave the room.

"I must apologise for Travell. She is not reacting well to her forced retirement." Narim says.

"It's quite alright." Jean Luc nods.

"I will discuss your offer with my commanders. Good day." Narim bows slightly before leaving the room.

"Well, that went well." Jean Luc smiles slightly.

"You could say that." Jack nods straightening out his uniform.

**So there it is, a short chapter I know, but I am stretching myself rather thin. I am unsure as to when I'll be able to update next. I'll also be working on a new story that'll be posted soon, so look out for that. I'm not providing any spoilers for it but I will say that it will a massive collision of the best Sci-Fi. **

**All Questions and Comments are welcome. PM me anytime and I'll answer as soon as I am able. Thanks for all the support and great comments. Please share this with your friends because I WANT more reviews and supporters.**

**-Spearhead**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Star Trek.**

**Answer to reviews**

**Blackholelord: **Thank you for your support but I felt like this would be the best time to have the Federation entrance. You also need to check some of your facts. Quantum Torpedoes don't have Zero Point energy warheads, but instead have plasma warheads (Taken from Alpha Memory). But it would have been cool if that were the case. I actually agree with you about the Federation being more advanced but weaker in some areas and I will try to show that better.

**Ajor Simi: **You are correct and I apologise for my mistake. SG-1 were introduced to Trinium by the tribe on PXY- 887 in the episode "SG1: Spirits" and then later the Tollan help the SGC improve their refinement techniques.

**EVERYONE ELSE: **Thanks for all the kind words and support, but don't forget to review negatively to help me improve my writing and increase your entertainment.

**Sorry for such a late update. I've been so swamped and only been able to write in the early hours of the morning. Meaning that I haven't been getting much sleep. So go easy if it's not that good. I frequently update my profile about my work and please check out my recently published story Stargate: Return of the Old Ones.**

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to R&R. Feel free to PM me with any questions or ideas you have. - Spearhead**

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Defence command building, Conference room 2**_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**13:55 hours **_

Picard and O'Neill had been sat in the conference room waiting to hear the Tollan reply for what felt like days. In fact it had only been roughly two hours. Jack hated politics. He longed for the days he would walk through the gate and find himself in a hostile condition to fight his way out of. Although whenever he was in such a position he had always wished for a desk job. As Jack checked his watch the doors to the conference slid open to reveal Narim once again.

The Tollan leader walks to the end of the table closest to the door and looks at the two men. Jack was sure he would never get used to Narim's scar.

"The Tollan fleet commanders held a quick vote. In a unanimous vote, the Tollan commanders have decided to land their ships whenever possible and to integrate our two peoples. The Tollan will join your Federation." Narim nods looking somewhat relieved and defeated at the same time.

"That is excellent news. You understand that this means the 'military' you have has to be disbanded or merged with Starfleet. Also the Gou'ld vessels will now become the property of Starfleet and any technology you still possess will be given to the Scientific Academy for study. Members of the Tollan can join Starfleet at any point after training, they can work to maintain the Colony or they can become industrial workers. Doing nothing is not an option. As a result of this they will have full access to Federation Civilian technologies and are held to our laws." Picard basically puts the treaty into note form verbally while handing Narim a data pad to sign.

"Of course." Narim nods reading through the treaty.

"You will still be able to form a government for your people and an ambassador will be required to be a liaison between our two people." Picard smiles looking at the General.

"Yes, that won't be a problem." Narim nods still reading the small treaty.

"Well then, where's the cake?" Jack rubs his hands together and causes Jean Luc to smile.

_**Terra Orbit, Tollan Ha'tak 'Tollan Vengeance'**_

_**20**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**13:57 hours **_

Travell was furious. The ship commanders had just placed an order that made her temper flare. they had all voted to merge the Tollan people with this Federation. As she continued to read the notification on the fleet wide information network. The former Tollan leader turned around to face several other angered Tollan.

"I knew Narim was friendly with other races, but to merge our people with strangers is too far. If we go through with this, we will lose all that makes us Tollan. I did what I had to in order to protect the Tollan people. He is doing this to gain favour with the people of Earth." Travell almost shouts with venom.

"Does he expect us to follow his lead?" One of the hooded Tollan asks.

"No! He'll get the Earth soldiers to force it upon us!" Another replies in anger.

"This can't be allowed!" A hooded women shouts.

"They are not the Curia!" Another man spits.

"No, they are not. Non of them are elected to their roles. They created them." An unseen women shouts from within the gathered group.

"The time is fast approaching that the true Tollan government to return to power and lead through wisdom!" Travell shouts to her small band of followers. The men and women begin to chant 'Curia' and Travell smiles as her dream of regaining control comes closer.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Defence command building, Conference room 1**_

_**21**__**st**__** January 2004**_

_**11:05 hours **_

Captain Phillips of the _Rhode Island _and Captain David Lawson of the _Endeavour _were both sat in the main conference room. The _Rhode Island _had returned two hours ago from its exploration of their new solar system in search of raw materials close to home. Mining ships were already busy hollowing out material rich asteroids with transporters. While the _Endeavour _had remained in orbit of Terra and since the battle was being repaired by several teams of Tollan/Federation Engineers. During the battle the _Endeavour _took most of the hits from the Lucian Alliance while the _Enterprise _managed to emerge with a few bumps and bruises.

David was glad that the Tollan were joining the fledging Federation. It would mean they would have more man power at hand. Now they could start building new hybrid ships with Federation and Gou'ld technology. With Gou'ld hyper drive engines, Plasma based Staff cannons, Naquadah generators and hybrid shields, the Federation would soon begin adapting to this new universe. The best thing about the hyper drives was the fact that it made Warp travel obsolete and was faster. Of course Warp engines would never be obsolete. Miners, Cargo haulers and Patrol vessels would always use this FTL-travel as it was cheaper to recreate compared to the hyper drive engines.

With the prospect of hyper drives, it no longer meant that their ships needed Warp nacelles, no longer needed to be designed with the stresses of Warp in mind, they no longer needed massive supplies of deuterium for long assignments and they sure as hell didn't need the worry of finding new sources of deuterium for their ships.

Naquadah was easily synthesisable so they didn't need to worry about protecting mining outposts all over the galaxy. All they needed was their good, old deuterium to fuel the Matter/Anti-Matter reactors that would power the synthesisers and Terra consisted of 47% ocean so deuterium was easily acquired. Jean Luc appears in the door way with Narim and General O'Neill. The three leaders sit down and join the captains.

"Captain Phillips, Captain Lawson, I'd like you to meet Narim, leader of the Tollan people." The Admiral indicates to the worn man.

"Captains." Narim bows his head slightly in respect. The two captains nod in return, unsure what to call Narim.

"Lets get to it. Recently I've been hesitant to allow Earth to our more advanced technologies. But with the recommendation of the Asgard and Narim, I've decided to allow them access to early Starfleet technologies. They already have technical blue prints on Phase weaponry and have even managed to successfully build several Phase Cannons with assistance from the Asgard. I'm now allowing them full access to the technologies of the NX-01 Enterprise." Picard says looking around the rectangle table of which he sat at the head. The Admiral let slip a smile at the shock on Jack's face.

"Admiral, is that wise?" Phillips asks almost objecting to his plans.

"They have the recommendation of the Asgard, by extension the Tollan and I believe that they are more like us that we'd care to admit." Picard nods confirming.

"Yes Admiral." Phillips nods. _'They don't deserve it!'_ Stewart hears himself shout in his mind. His illness was progressing rapidly and a lot faster than his EMH had predicted.

"Good. What remains of the Tollan science division will be added to the Science Academy to help us study each others technologies." Picard nods the Narim.

"There are a few among us that still have scientific knowledge. However I fear that the majority of our science and technologies are lost to us for the time being." Narim informs them all.

"We will be taking care of that problem." Picard nods looking at O'Neill.

"The Prometheus will head to Tollana to try and locate any technology including memory cores while searching for any remaining Tollan on the surface. With your consent of course. " Jack looks to Narim.

"I see no problem with that. If any memory drives survived, as part of the lockdown procedure, they will automatically encrypt its stored data. Only a government official has the needed code to unlock the files. Luckily, I still remember mine." Narim nods.

"As of next week the members of the Tollan military that have signed on with Starfleet will begin their training aboard the Endeavour. This training will consist of Holo-deck simulations of exercise scenarios and classroom lessons." Picard looks to Narim and then to Lawson.

"My people are enthusiastic to begin." Narim nods his head.

"My Junior Officers have already received their new duties and can't wait to get stuck in." David smiles.

"Good to hear." Jean Luc replies looking at the next thing on his data pad.

"Several Tollan have opted for retirement from the Military but have requested positions aboard the Mining and Cargo fleets that will soon begin taking shape." Picard looks to Stewart.

"Of course sir. The captain of the Mining ship '_Miner_' has offered to take several Tollan as his 'apprentices' after they've completed Holo-deck training while the captain of the '_Maxtor_' has refused saying he didn't have time to train 'rookies'." Phillips briefs the Admiral.

"That is fine, for now. The _Miner _will just have to do. The Tollan wanting to join the Mining fleet will begin Holo-deck training here in Defence Command leaving the rest of the Endeavour's Holo-decks free for crew use." Picard nods marking that off his short list.

"Is there anything else?" Picard looks up at the men around the table. Non of them say anything or hint at wanting to speak.

"Okay then, we'll meet again next week unless another major crisis hits." Jean Luc jokes getting up and leaving the room. No one in the room found it particularly funny as it wouldn't surprise them if another big crisis did come about.

_**Terra, Rhode Island, Lunar Patrol duty**_

_**23**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**12:10 hours**_

It had been two days since the meeting and ever since then the voice in Stewarts head had become louder almost as if pushing its way forwards through a crowd. His disease had become more and more rapid in it's growth. His dreams were filled with flames, screams and death. He had flashes of great space battles between Federation and Gou'ld ships as if a Civil war had broken out and each side had joined forces with their comrades. Ha'tak and Al'kesh supporting Sovereign class, Galaxy class and Intrepid class star ships. Each side were evenly matched in numbers, but they fought and fought hard.

Stewart would wake covered in sweat and having to breath deeply for the first few seconds of his awakening. He'd never had trouble sleeping before and he was finding it tiring. He'd just put it down to the stress of building a new Federation from scratch. Steward had guessed that this is how Captain Archer had felt in his last year in command of the NX-01 Enterprise.

Stewart had already quickly adapted to the Tollan being part of the Federation and part of the Terra Nova Colony. They were a calm and advanced people, much like the humans of the Federation. They preferred to solve their problems through diplomacy rather than brute force. But Captain Phillips didn't mind using the preverbal stick to defend himself and his crew.

_**Earth, SGC, Control room**_

_**23**__**rd**__** January 2004**_

_**12:10 hours**_

There was a huge worry as an unscheduled dial-in had begun. Defence teams flooded into the gate room with their various weapons pointed at the dialling gate. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter is sat in the control room at one of the computer work stations. She'd been at that terminal for most of the day. As the last chevron locked, the gate activated. With the iris already closed, the famous 'kawoosh' was held behind the Titanium/Trinium iris. Within seconds of the gate activating, it suddenly shut down.

Walter notices that the Colonel was busy 'un-zipping' a file at her workstation.

"Who's it from?" Walter asks controlling the habit of leaning over and looking for himself.

"It's from Atlantis." Sam says in complete surprise. Walter was completely shocked. There had been no word from the Atlantis Expedition in the entire year since it's inception. Samantha quickly stands up and almost runs up the stairs to General O'Neill after reading a single page. Walter leans over to take a look.

When the Colonel reaches the top of the stairs, Jack was with Admiral Picard listening to a presentation on the Daedalus and her sister ship the Odyssey. There were plans to expand the X-304 Deep Space Battle Carrier into an entire class of Earth star ship. The Daedalus and Odyssey were identical right down to the last bulkhead. They both boasted advanced Asgard technology coupled with Earth and Federation systems. They even included Synthesisers in the mess hall and an industrial sized Synthesiser big enough to create anything from replacement weapon pods to hull plating. Of course the Daedalus and Odyssey also carried more 'Pulsed Phase Cannons' (Phase Cannons) than the Prometheus. The Prometheus has a single cannon on its forward firing arc, while the X-304's can carry two forward cannons and two rear cannons that can rotate 360 degrees. The X-304 class were also fitted with two forward and one rear Photonic Torpedo launchers.

Even Samantha was impressed at how deadly the computer simulations had estimated these weapon systems that were powered by Naquadah reactors would be. As well as limited military hardware, the 'Feds' (As they'd been dubbed by everyone in the SGC) had helped upgrade computer systems, life support and tweaked the sensors for more detailed spatial reading.

"Carter?" Jack's voice snaps her out of her thought.

"Sir, we just got a message from Atlantis." Sam says using her thumb to point behind her.

"What did it say?" O'Neill asks.

"Well, I don't know sir." The Colonel admits.

"You don't know?" Jack asks confused slightly.

"Well, it's a compact file. It had hours of video as well as pages of text." Sam explains.

"Well, what does it say?" Picard butts in.

"They're in trouble sirs." Sam nods.

It took them another hour to brief Picard and come up with a solution to the problem. The Daedalus and Odyssey were just running trials on their completed systems. The Daedalus and Odyssey would use the recently discovered ZPM to travel to Pegasus in the next three days after a military contingent had been sent through the gate. The military contingent would have an elite Federation squad with Federation Engineers that would begin installing various defensive technologies to Atlantis. Atlantis would be defended as best as the extra galactic outpost could be. Picard had even managed to secure the promise of a permanent Federation presence in Atlantis as part of the defence deal. The rescue operation would be sent to Atlantis as soon as they could gather together the necessary resources.

**There you go a short chapter, but I don't want to give too much away. This is the last update for 2011. I will be updating both 'Trek through the Stargate' and 'Stargate: Return of the Old Ones' early in the new year. Please R&R both of my fics and I'll reply to any questions in the next update. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Thanks for all the support. - Spearhead**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, Here's the New Years Update. I'd first like to say that you guys/girls need to check out my profile more for update info and related media. I now have a Thread on for you all to talk about 'Trek through the Stargate', I have a Twitter account, An Email address for you all to message me on and other info that I feel is relevant including Authors that I think are awesome. It's all on my Profile.**

**Blackholelord - **You'll just have to wait and see what happens….but deffo no Borg…yet.

**Major Simi** - Yes, a new war front indeed.

**Outlaw wizard **- I agree with you. I always found it funny that Altantis was the last Bastion of the Ancients in the Pegasus Galaxy, yet she wasn't equip with ZPM production plants or ship repair equipment.

**Mithrilandtj **- You are correct that it is spelt Goa'uld, I have always spelt it Gou'ld. So forgive me if I continue to spell it that way. I also know about Gate World, and I have a Thread on there for 'Trek through the Stargate'.

**If your interested in just starting out Authors and want to give them a hand, Mr. Aanonymous is a great Fic writer who's just starting out and could do with some more popularity…same with me….so mention me to your friends and fellow Fic lovers. Btw, this Chapter will focus completely on the Tollan and Feds now living together in Terra Nova while focusing on their thoughts, you will see some violence…so don't give up on me yet. Keep Updated and don't forget to check out my other Fic! - Spearhead**

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Public Garden 3**_

_**25**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:53 hours **_

Narim was out walking amongst the trees and bushes in the public garden. It had been so long since he'd seen green vegetation. When Tollana was burned by the orbital bombardments, nothing remained around the city apart from scorched soil. Now that his people were safe, he could once again allow himself moments to relax and walk on the grass. The Tollan people had lived with the Federation Colonists for a week or so and were already feeling welcomed and calm. Narim of course knew that this was the calm before the storm. There was tension and where there was tension, there was bound to be friction sooner or later.

Narim continues to walk on grass that surrounds a all pristine pond at the heart of a luscious garden. Tall trees gently swayed in the light breeze. The whispering sound of leaves brushing against one another filled the air. Narim closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The forgotten sound soothed the man. There was no one else in this particular garden. Which also soothed Narim and he momentarily lower his guard. The world around him melted away and for the first time in what felt like decades, he was truly relaxed.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Tollan Governmental sector, Tollan Curia Courtyard**_

_**25**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**11:10 hours **_

The Curia had finally been voted in. Even though most of the new Curia members were high ranking officers from the ships that bought the Tollan Remnant here, they were still treated with respect. For the most part anyway. The courtyard was classic Tollan design. A completely open space with minimal number of benches, small amount of greenery and almost no decorations. There was a scheduled mass funeral for all those souls lost during the Goa'uld siege of Tollana. All of the Tollan leadership were attending with it being broadcasted throughout Terra Nova as a Cultural Aid for the Federation.

The Courtyard itself was normally empty, but with the planning of the funeral, many Tollan officials and ship-bound citizens had been called in to help. Many were just walking around checking on their assigned tasks. One member of the small crowd stands out in particular. His black jacket was fuller than his frame would suggest it should be. His black hair silky with sweat with some of the moisture dripped from his nose. His hands fidgeted and his eyes darted from left to right as people walked past him. He reached what he assumed is the centre a large collection of busy people. He placed his right hand in his pocket and looked upwards before closing his eyes.

"FOR THE TRUE CURIA!" He shouted. A large explosion that emanated from his chest spread out and consumed a large portion of the crowd and courtyard. Within minutes Federation and Tollan medical staff filtered into the charred and blackened stone quad to help the injured. But by the time the medical services arrived, many that had not died in the initial blast were now dead from their injuries.

What many did not realise, was that the courtyard had Federation security officers in disguise at the request of the Curia. Most of these officers had died in this horrific incident.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Tollan Governmental sector, Tollan Curia Courtyard**_

_**25**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**11:20 hours **_

Narim was now stood in the blackened courtyard. He had been alerted to this violent incident a few minutes before but only arrived a few seconds ago. The bodies of the dead were still around the small area. Even a few body parts lay scattered. There were so few medically trained personnel that the twenty or so that were qualified were only capable of gathering up the living and taking them off to the Hospital/Medical Centre. They were so understaffed to deal with this sort of incident that civilians and crew members from the ship in orbit that had medical training had been called down to assist. But they still had no available personnel to gather the dead. Narim just stood and looked around. He felt close to tears that this once advanced civilisation had turned into such a rash and murderous society. This was one of the most extreme protests Narim had ever witnessed.

The Tollan had lost so many people in the Goa'uld attack on Tollana, in the following skirmishes and in the galactic migration that this barbaric killing of fellow Tollan was something that Narim could not let happen again. It had decreased their small population by several dozen and with them already so close to extinction, this would not help increase their odds of a future.

_**Terra Orbit, Tollan Ha'tak 'Tollan Vengeance'**_

_**25**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**11:31 hours **_

Travell was studying recent reports from the surface. Her attack on the False Curia had worked. She had successfully killed several high ranking officers in the 'Military' and killed one Curia member. This would no doubt send the rest of the false council members into a worried panic making them somewhat easier to target. A knock at the door of her hidden chamber and she raised her head.

"Enter." Travell commands. The door opens and a single muscular man is stood in the doorway.

"Excellency, the council wishes to speak with you," the man says with a deep voice filled with respect.

"Very well," Travell nods and stands. She straightened out her grey dress and leaves her sanctuary. When she enters a small cargo hold, the table is surrounded by two women and five male Tollan all of whom are hooded for traditional purposes. All along the walls of the cargo hold were Guards loyal to Travell, and her alone.

"Curia." Travell bowed her head as following tradition rather than showing her respect.

"High Councillor Travell, explain your actions," one of the hooded women states.

"I was unaware that my actions needed explaining to the Curia." Travell countered.

"Explain your reasoning for sanctioning an attack on our own people." The hooded man closest to her ordered.

"They are not Tollan. They were traitors to us all." Travell calmly replied.

"Was it sanctioned by this council?" The other hooded female asked.

"It was not." Travell replied.

"Yet you ordered it anyway!" A cloaked man stood in-between the two women shouts. The closest of the guards slowly place their hands on their drawable weapons.

"That is true." Travell nodded.

"Why?" Another man asked the almost powerless Tollan leader.

"Because we need to kill the false Curia. Now that one of the council members has been killed, the others will become targets. They will request more security and we can make sure that their security details are filled with people loyal to us. This will make replacing them, easier." Travell defended herself.

"It was still not your decision to make." One of the women retorted.

"There was no time to inform you." Travell defended again.

"You have left us with no other choice," the other women replies.

"What are you talking about?" Travell asked confused.

"You have acted without the knowledge of this council and have committed a great crime against our race, be they loyal or not." A male responded.

"It is for this reason that the Curia has voted to remove you from your post and imprison you until such a time as this council can agree upon a punishment," a women continued.

"Arrest her," the other women ordered the guards. The guards in the room remain at their posts and don't move.

"Arrest her!" The man closest to Travell ordered.

"You stupid fools. I am Travell, the high councillor and Eminence of the Tollan people. You have no power here. You never did," Travell almost laughs. She nodded to her guards. Several of them walk forwards and force the Curia members down to their knees.

"What is the meaning of this!" One of the women shouted in outrage.

"This? This is the Tollan people rising and reclaiming their place in the galaxy!" Travell shouted. She smiled and her guards fire fatal shots from their weapons at the kneeling Curia.

**Well there you go…a super short chapter, but this is where I felt comfortable leaving the chapter. There will be other chapters like this one all throughout. Remember to check my profile regularly as it's the easiest to update. This fic won't be updated until around next month as I'm trying to get more fans for Stargate: Return of the Old Ones and I'm also starting a new project. Talk to you guys/gals soon and R&R, let me know if u prefer this or my previous writing technique. - Spearhead**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi people, here if February's update. I hope you all enjoy it. On my profile, there are links for my Email Address, Wiki and a link to my Twitter page. The Wiki and Twitter will be constantly updated with information about Races, Technology, Planets ECT. Check them out! From now on, each chapter will be around the 5 (A4) Page mark…there will be the odd exception.**

**METAnonymous - **I do agree with you, but as I have said in the past, I only get a chance to write at insane hours of the morning. My writing of course isn't perfect, but I do try to get it as close as I can.

**Douchiesnacks - **Well, this Fic will have a lot of Tollan involvement….they will be the foundation of the new Federation after all.

**Kreep13 - **I'm sorry that that wasn't to your taste, however I wanted an 'Enemy within' to throw the Tollan/Federation Alliance off balance. Also…there might be a Civil War involved…Maybe. Don't worry about Travell…she'll be gone soon enough. Then I'll focus on the Ships, Culture, Exploration and good battles…there promises to be a GOOD battle in the next chapter.

**MajorSimi - **I'm glad you liked it. As for the Civil War…it's a possibility.

**If you're interested in just starting out Authors and want to give them a hand, METAanonymous is a great Fic writer who's just starting out and could do with some more popularity…same with me….so mention me to your friends and fellow Fic lovers. This Chapter will again focus on the Tollan and Feds now living together in Terra Nova while focusing on Travell, Narim and Picard. You will see some more violence…so still don't give up on me. There will be a bit of SGC in this Chapter. Keep Updated and don't forget to check out my other Fics! - Spearhead**

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Hall of the Fallen**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:00 hours **_

It had been three days since the suicide bombing that had killed so many. Not just Tollans, but five Federation security personnel had also died from the event. Narim stood beside Jean Luc Picard as the ceremonial torch was lit. The flame danced a little in the breeze. The grey courtyard was filled with Tollan and Federation equally. Sniffing, cries, groans of suffering was all that filled the courtyard. Narim looked up from his lap as he was sitting on a raised platform with Jean Luc. They were several feet away from the waist high podium that cradled the fire. As Narim searched the crowd weakly, all he could see was an ocean of grey or black figures. Their faces pale with red eyes from grieving. Narim himself had feelings, but he was felling only anger. He was angry at himself for not predicting such radical protests. He was angry at the one who was to blame for this great suffering. He was just angry.

Jean Luc watched as Narim surveyed the crowd. Picard knew the look that was on his face, all too well. It was the look of a disgusted and angry man. Jean Luc looked around the Hall of the Fallen and couldn't help but notice the miserable weather that showed how everyone was feeling. Even though this Ceremonial Courtyard was called the Hall of the Fallen, it was nothing but a repurposed Quad. From now on it would be used to honour the dead.

As darker clouds drew closer causing more sunlight to be restricted from the Hall, people stood still. They cried and tears travelled down from their red soaked eyes. Service men and women held their partners as a tear or two escaped their eyes. As the dark clouds began to settle above the entire colony, the expected rainfall did not come.

_**Terra orbit, Tollan Ha'tak 'Tollan Vengeance'**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:10 hours **_

Travell stood smiling to herself. She was walking down one of the large corridors that directed towards the Pel'tak. With everyone planet side, all that remained onboard were two duty bridge officers. This was the perfect opportunity for Travell to take control of a Ha'tak. As she rounded a corner, she passed two men who fell in behind her. As they got closer and closer to the Pel'tak, more Loyalists joined Travell in her march to power. The black floor and golden walls, typical of Goa'uld design, were littered with Tollan equipment with the odd Crystal tray open. The doors to the Pel'tak were, as always, open for anyone to walk in. Travell along with her large escort walked into the Ha'tak command centre. Tollan and Goa'uld terminals intertwined showing an almost symbiotic relationship. Ironic really.

Travell nodded and two of her escorts killed the duty officers with their staff weapons. Travell didn't care for the horrible Goa'uld weaponry, but it was all they could steal from the ships armouries.

"What a shame." Travell sighed. Her escort move to spare terminals and begin to somewhat awaken the orbiting ship. Tollan ingenuity meant that their Ha'tak ships were far superior to the Goa'uld originals.

"Contact the Tollan Pride and the Tollan Redemption. I want to talk with our agents." She smirked knowing that by the end of this day, either the Tollan people would once again be united or the planet below would burn to give way to Travell and the Tollan of old. As the connection with the two other ships is made, Travell smirked with her success. The screen displayed two of her loyal body guards.

"Now is the time, power your weapons and raise shields." Travell almost laughed as they nodded and the transmission ended. It was too easy.

"Your eminence, should we open fire?" Copan, another one of her Body Guards asked.

"Not yet, hail this Defence Command building." Travell ordered.

"Yes, your eminence." Copan bows.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Hall of the Fallen**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:12 hours **_

Jean Luc heard the familiar beeping of his com badge. He pressed it to allow communications.

"_Admiral, the three Tollan ships in orbit have raised shields and powered their weapons. The Tollan Vengeance is hailing us." _The voice of some ensign explained over the channel.

"Very well, I'll be there in a minute." Jean Luc replied before closing the channel.

"What is it?" Narim asked flustered.

"Your ships have begun powering their weaponry. The Tollan Vengeance is trying to contact me." Jean Luc whispered.

"May I come? I have no clue what is happening." Narim defended even through Jean Luc hadn't accused. With a nod, the two men stood up and left the Hall of the Fallen in a quick walk.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Defence Command building, Conference room 2**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:13 hours **_

Just as it did a week ago, the conference room looked spotless. The light grey walls somewhat reflected the light from the wall fixtures and the whole room was a lot more cheerful compared to the gloomy weather outside. The large table that Jean Luc, Jack O'Neill and Narim had sat around to discuss an alliance, was still as pristine. The two men walked to the back of the room where the screen showed the Federation symbol.

The screen changed to show the middle aged Travell. Her grey dress made her stand out against the golden throne she sat upon and walls of the same colour that lay behind her.

"Travell?" Narim asked again flustered.

"Narim." Travell nods her head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Narim almost demanded to know.

"I am regained the respect the Tollan deserve! At this very moment, my ships are locking their weapons onto Terra Nova. Either I get what I want, or I'll take it after you've all been vaporised." Travell suppressed a smile. Jean Luc really wasn't in the mood for this conversation. He had been worrying all week about the Deuterium refineries out at sea, the mining need, the holographic systems malfunction and the recent deaths.

"What is it you want?" Picard snapped.

"What I want? I want the Federation to provide us with whatever we require to rebuild the Tollan race. That includes a habitable planet." Travell demanded.

"That's impossible! The Federation are struggling with get on it's feet as much as we were after the Fall! They can't subsidise the rebuilding of two nations." Narim interjected.

"I know of their Synthesis technology! I know they can convert energy into anything they require! They gave Earth this technology and we deserve it too!" Travell almost lost her cool.

"And how do you suggest we give you such technology? Without the power, we can't build you a device and all those that already exist are being used to their maximum capacity." Picard asked.

"Give us a device, or we will take them from your automated underground facilities." Travell bluffed.

"What underground facilities?" Narim asked.

"Incomplete orbital bombardment bunkers." Picard turned his head to Narim and whispered.

"They have these devices and once Terra Nova is destroyed and your pitiful vessels have followed your path, we will take those devices and build a new Tollan people on Terra Tollana!" Travell said.

"That won't happen." Jean Luc smirked as he activated a large white stone that shone for a second.

"What is that?" Travell asked then suppressed a laugh. The stone had don't nothing but shine for a second. Suddenly, a beeping consumed the channel. Travell looked at the sensor data. A large ship, easily twice as big as a Ha'tak exited hyperspace over Terra Nova. Another voice filled the channel.

"This is Thor, Supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. You have threatened a protected world. Leave now or be destroyed." Thor informed the Tollan leader. Her eyes widened at the mention of the Teachers of the Tollan. The Asgard were the most advanced race that still lurked in the Milky Way. They had many protectorates, but few allies amongst the younger races. The Tollan had once been such an ally. But after the destruction of Tollana, they had fell from the Asgard good graces and left to fend for themselves. Now Earth were taking mantle of Ally and were replacing the disgraced Tollan race.

"The Asgard would not fight one of their former allies." Travell replied confidently.

"It is the opinion of the Asgard high council that the disgraced ones, known as the Tollan, are to be destroyed if they threaten the Asgard of any of the protected planets until such a time as the Federation and Humans of Earth make a case to the High Council. Leave now." Thor closed the channel and powered his weapon systems.

_**Terra orbit, Tollan Ha'tak 'Tollan Vengeance'**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:20 hours **_

"Your eminence, what should we do?" Copan asked.

"We're no match for the Asgard. We must flee and build out forces." Travell muttered to herself as panic began to take control.

"Your eminence, what should we do?" Copan asked again the fear showing on his young face.

"Take us into hyperspace. We'll be back!" Travell ordered and her people obeyed. The three Ha'tak vessels disappeared into a single hyperspace window.

_**Terra, Terra Nova, Defence Command building, Conference room 2**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:21 hours **_

Narim and Picard watched a live feed of the three Ha'tak vessels entering hyperspace. A bright flash of light caught their attention. They turn around to find Thor stood looking up at them.

"Thank you Thor." Picard thanked.

"You are welcome. I regret that we did not have a vessel in orbit in past few days, we were busy helping Earth prepare the Daedalus and the Odyssey for their mission to the Pegasus Galaxy. But Haemoid is now overseeing that mission while I am here to assist you with your Deuterium shortage and your mining efforts. The Hammer is well equip for mining operations and our Energy-Matter converters are far more advanced." Thor informed. Jean Luc signed in relief.

"Thank you. That might make building the Federation easier." Jean Luc hoped. Narim watched, but was in fact thinking about the repercussions of today's events. The Tollan now had nothing to contribute to the Federation apart from man power and limited technological knowledge. He just hoped that his people could earn their keep.

_**Earth, SGC**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**10:00 hours **_

General Jack O'Neill looked out into the gate room. Over a hundred Marines were being sent through the gate to Atlantis to help defend her from the Wraith siege. They were taking with them ammunition to last a year of battle, which spared room aboard the Daedalus and Odyssey, a batch of AAA rail guns that fired Naquadah tipped rounds designed to tear through Death Gliders and finally crates of early Federation weaponry like Phase Pistols and Plasma Rifles. As more and more marines filed through the gate, O'Neill couldn't help getting the feeling of sending them all to their deaths.

_**Earth orbit, Daedalus bridge.**_

_**28**__**th**__** January 2004**_

_**13:00 hours **_

Colonel Steven Caldwell, the newly assigned commander of the newly completed Daedalus-class Deep Space Battle Carrier smiled as he looked around the bridge. The clean but advanced room buzzed with activity. Both the Daedalus and her sister Odyssey had been finished earlier today, yet they were already going through final checks.

Steven had only been in command for a few hours, but was already impressed with his crew and his ship. Unlike the original designs, the Daedalus was now equip with Four Phase Cannons (Two fore and two aft) and Six Photon Torpedo tubes (Four forward with two of them being placed underneath the hanger bays and two aft). Those additions as well as the thirty or so rail gun point defence twin cannons and twenty vertical launch tubes, made the Daedalus one powerful ship. The Odyssey matched the Daedalus in every aspect. Even the onboard heavy duty Synthesis machine. The Deep Space Battle Carrier class could now be on deployment indefinably and would only need to replenish it's Naquadah fuel stores by mining. They were more or less, completely self-sustaining. Rumour had it, that the SGC was going to be sending several heavy duty synthesisers to Atlantis after this siege was repelled. That way, there wouldn't be the need to constantly have a ship going back and forth on supply runs. It made perfect sense from a IOA point of view.

"Sir?" A Major Kevin Marks napped the Colonel out of his thought pattern.

"Yes Major?" Steven replied turning to face his XO.

"The SGC has just finished sending the marines through to Atlantis." Marks informed.

"Good, have we received the ZPM yet?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes sir, Doctor Novak is currently tying it in with out systems." The Major nodded as he read the results from a diagnostic that had just finished.

"Good, as soon as that's done, extend our hyperspace field around the Odyssey and set course for Atlantis." Caldwell smiled looking around the bridge as crew members moved towards their designated posts.

"Yes sir. Estimations put us in Atlantis orbit in three days." Kevin said somewhat surprised as he looks at the power levels from the ZPM on the computer screen.

"That's amazing. We could do with a few more of these." The Colonel smiled referring to the ZPM.

"Yes sir." Marks nodded somewhat speechless.

"To be honest Major, I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable leaving Earth without a guardian. With the Prometheus combing through the ruins of the Tollan, Earth might just need one of us here." Steven admitted looking out at the blue and green world below.

"Yes sir, but that's what the outpost in Antarctica is for." Marks smiled remembering how thousands of yellow lights had defeated the fleet Anubis had bought with him to destroy Earth.

"Of course." Steven forced a smile.

The two X-304 Deep Space Battle Carriers entered hyperspace heading for the Pegasus Galaxy. Those two ships were the first of a new breed. This breed would accomplish great feats and see many spectacular things.

**So, there is your February Update. Remember that the Wiki Page will contain SPOILERS and will also have some visuals of MY 'home made' ships and technology. Also, please R&R as much as you can. PM me with questions. Another chapter next month and Look out for my new Fic 'The Morra Empire: The Founding' which promises to be a LONG Fic…well ALL of mine do LOL! Speak soon - Spearhead**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys and girls, here is the March update. This is a longer chapter than the last few…so enjoy. This Chapter is completely focussed on the Daedalus and so will the next chapter or two. **

**Reviews **

**Answer to all: Thanks for the support and the Asgard were the Federations Ace in the last chapter.**

**Remember to check out my profile for constant updates and new information. I now have three fics on the go. Trek through the Stargate, Stargate: Return of the Old Ones and The Morra Empire: The Founding. I don't count SGC Reports as a Fic, although it will provide vital information for all Fics. Please have a look. -Spearhead**

_**Chapter 8: To protect…**_

_**Lantea orbit, Pegasus Galaxy, Daedalus bridge.**_

_**1**__**st**__** February 2004**_

_**13:00 hours **_

A large green/blue hyperspace window opened and deposited the Daedalus and Odyssey. Colonel Caldwell was sat in his command chair on the bridge of his ship.

"Colonel, I'm detecting two Wraith Hive ships and six cruisers in orbit." Major Kevin Marks, the man in charge of sensors checked his screen.

The sensor officer who also operated the ships weaponry looked somewhat worried. Caldwell looked over at the large screen to his left that showed the sensor data.

"Sir, I'm detecting a radio transmission between Atlantis and an undetectable target." The Com officer informed.

"Can we get in on that conversation?" Steven asked his communications operator.

"Yes sir." The women nodded as she flicks a switch on her terminal.

"Major Sheppard, de-cloak your Jumper immediately." Steven said after getting a nod from his Coms officer.

"_What? Who the hell is this?_" Sheppard replied over the radio channel.

"Authentication, Delta Charlie 1. De-cloak now!" Steven ordered.

"Sir, we have a lock." A technician behind him informed.

"Good." Steven nodded. A bright flash of light consumed the bridge and quickly faded after depositing Major John Sheppard.

"Major, welcome aboard the Daedalus." Steven stood to welcome him.

"Thank you, sir." John nodded. He turned around just as his nuclear device activated and destroyed the target hive ship in a flash of light.

"Sir, we're now close enough for Atlantis to pick us up on sensors." Major Marks told his superior.

"Open a channel. Major." Steven nodded to the man in front of him.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard." The Major said to the air after receiving the go from the Coms officer.

"_John?_" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked in disbelief.

"What other Sheppards do you know?" John asked smiling.

"_Oh thank god._" Dr. Beckett could be heard saying.

"_No, no, that can't be, we saw the Hive ship go up._" McKay said quickly.

"I assure you Doctor McKay, that Major Sheppard is alive and well." Steven almost said defensively.

"Who is this?" Weir asked.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, Commander of the Daedalus. We are ready to assist you." Steven replied as he returned to his chair.

"_Oh thank you._" McKay said gratefully.

"_We are very glad to hear it, Colonel. And I assume we have you to thank for saving Major Sheppard?_" Weir asked.

"We were monitoring your transmissions as soon as we came out of hyperspace, we couldn't beam him in until he'd un-cloaked his Jumper." Steven explained.

"Didn't take much convincing." Sheppard informed.

"Doctor McKay?" Steven asked for the scientist.

"_Present. Yes?_" McKay replied quickly.

"I trust you'll know what to do with this." Caldwell nodded to Marks.

"_Your ZPM sir._" A marine said in the background.

"_How did he do that?_" The Scottish CMO of Atlantis asked in surprise.

"_Ah, the Daedalus is loaded with Asgard technology. The beaming technology is just the first part of it, they've got things like.._"McKay began before Sheppard interrupted him.

"Rodney, lets say we get the shields back up." Sheppard interrupted.

"_Yeah, what's say we._" McKay replied.

"_But we still have Wraith all over the city._" Weir reminded.

"Once we deal with this other Hive ship, we'll assist you as soon as we can. Caldwell out." The Colonel closes the channel to begin giving orders.

"Sir, we have incoming enemy fighters bearing three, two, zero." Marks reports.

All forward rail guns standby, launch all fighters and arm Phase Cannons." Caldwell orders. The mention of the last turned Johns head.

"Phase what?" John asked as the Daedalus and the Wraith Darts began to exchange fire. Yellow projectiles were spat out by the Daedalus and caused the Wraith fighters to explode. The meagre weaponry on the Darts seemingly harmless, impacted the blue shields of the Deep Space Battle Carrier. The Wraith cruisers moved to protect the Hive ship from incoming fire.

"Tell the Odyssey to try and take out the Cruisers with their Phase Cannons. We need a clear shot at that Hive." Steven ordered. John turned back around in time to see two thin, red beams cut through one of the Cruisers. The weapons seemed to just melt and slice through the hull of the organic ships.

"Sir, Odyssey reports that the Phase weapons are one-hundred percent effective against the Wraith armour." The Coms officer reported.

"Good, ready Cannons one through four. Set forward cannons to offensive fire while rear cannons need to take out anything that sneaks up behind us. Ready forward Photon Torpedo tubes. Inform the Odyssey that we're about to test the Torpedoes against the Wraith armour." Steven spat out orders.

"Aye sir. Odyssey replies 'Green'." The Coms reported.

"Fire when ready Major." Steven nodded. Sheppard watched as four, distorted orbs flew away from the Daedalus and towards the Hive. The Darts scrambled to protect the massive ship and all but one were intercepted. The Photon weapon slammed into the hull and exploded with brilliant results. It had caused a large chunk of the Hives port side to disintegrate. They weren't as effective as the Phase Cannons, but they still caused a tremendous amount of damage.

"Fire forward Phase Cannons into that breach. Maximum safe limit." Steven ordered. John continued to watch as two red beams of phase energy reached out and hit the Hive. A cruiser moved into the path of the right hand beam and it turned its hull into molten slag.

The Daedalus continued to fire the Phase Cannons for another twenty seconds, with disastrous results. The beam that was intercepted by the cruiser had now completely burned through the support ship, leaving it nothing more than a husk of a ship. With the Cruiser no longer blocking it's path, the beam of red coloured energy began to dissect the hive ship.

Explosions filled the space above Lantea, as more and more Wraith Darts were destroyed. Two of the six cruiser escort remained and the Hive ship was receiving a beating. But it wasn't going fast enough. They needed to destroy the hive ship now.

"_Colonel, this is Novak in engineering._"Lindsey Novak said over the Intercom.

"What is it?" Steven asked as he observed the battle.

"_Well, Haemoid just wanted me to remind you that our shield strength will be greatly diminished without the Zero Point Module tied into our power systems._" Novak replied.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you Doctor. Caldwell out." Caldwell replied.

"Major, do you recommend any target on the hive ship?" Steven asked turning to Sheppard.

"One of the fighter bays sir." John suggested.

"That would increase the chance of secondary explosions." The Colonel understood.

"I know, that was my thinking." Sheppard nodded.

"I agree. Weaps, fire the Phase Cannons as well as a barrage of Photon Torpedoes." Steven didn't want to risk taking it easy on the Hive.

The Hive ship had now turned to face it's healthy armoured side towards the Daedalus. The Darts were protecting the Hive, while the two remaining Cruisers were battling the Odyssey. The two Phase Cannons attached to the hull of the Daedalus, fired as four Photon Torpedoes were fired at the Hive. The red beams cut into the open bay and slag was decompressed into space as it cut through the inside of the ship.

The hanger bay doors on the Hive began to close. As they closed, they were melted upon crossing where the Phase Cannon fire was impacting the ship. This time, two of the Photon Torpedoes were intercepted by Darts and the remaining two slammed into the hanger bay doors causing the ship to physically crumple and warp under the pressure of the impact. Now a large chunk, of what used to be hanger bay, appeared in the armour.

"This is taking too long." John said what Caldwell was thinking.

"Weaps, prepare two mark eights." Caldwell ordered.

"Sir, they're slower than the Photon Torpedoes. They won't make it through the fighter screen." Marks informed the Colonel.

"Is there anyway to deliver a warhead the same way you plucked me out of the Jumper?" Sheppard asked no one in particular.

"The Asgard have already considered us using the technology as a weapon Major. There are fail safes build into the system to prevent us from using it as a delivery system." Caldwell replied.

"You got one of these Asgard onboard? Can he override the failsafe?" John asked.

"Why would he do that?" The Colonel asked trying to find a way to accomplish the task.

"Well, his butts on the line just as much as ours." The Major explained.

"Novak, I need you and Haemoid to figure out how to get a site to site transport lock on a set of coordinates inside that hive ship." Steven informed the scientist.

"_No, no, no, no, Sir, Haemoid isn't going to like that._" Lindsey replied obviously concerned about the Asgard complaining.

"Get it done doctor, that's an order." Steven closed the channel afterwards.

John and Steven watch as the Daedalus continues to spray rail gun fire at the hundreds of enemy fighters. The Phase Cannons had now stopped firing to reveal the blackened and chipped Hive ship. Sections and areas of the massive ship were exposed to space, yet it continued to fire at the Odyssey with all bearable weapons. The fast vessel had destroyed another cruiser and was now dodging the Hive ship. The remaining cruiser was pursuing the Odyssey. The enemy fighters seemed endless. The Hive was continuing to pour fighters out of its one, operational hanger bay. The Daedalus was continually destroying the Wraith fighters, but more and more kept coming.

"_Colonel, Haemoid is standing by for warhead transport. But I can to tell you, he is not happy about this._" Novak informed Steven.

"I'll take that under advisement." Steven nodded and returned to his chair.

"Are we within transport range?" Steven asked Marks.

"Yes sir." Marks nodded.

"Transport warhead when ready." Steven ordered. Marks flicked a few switches and typed in a command.

"_Ready, five, four...Weapon is away._" Novak informed after an alert tone sounded. Haemoid can be heard in the background muttering to himself in what assumed was Asgard. John and Steven look out at the damaged Hive ship. A small explosion located at the heart of the Hive, quickly blossoms into a flash of nuclear fire. Shielding their eyes, the whole bridge staff wait for the light to die down. After a few seconds, they look out of the window to see nothing but the remaining Wraith cruiser and a few hundred darts.

"Novak, I need you to prep another warhead for transport. We have one more Cruiser to take out." Steven ordered.

"Sir wait." John indicated that the remaining Cruiser was in fact entering hyperspace.

"Colonel, the remaining cruiser is breaking off and entering hyperspace." Marks informed.

"Seeing as what we just did to the remaining Hive ship, I don't blame them." Steven said relieved.

"There's still a lot of Darts out there." John pointed out.

"Alright, lets clean this up." Caldwell nodded.

"Sir, the Wraith fighters are regrouping." Marks reported to the Colonel.

"All rail gun positions stand-by for defensive fire." Steven ordered.

"We're not the target." John somehow knew.

"Major Sheppard is right. The formation is heading toward Atlantis." Marks informed.

"Elizabeth, you got a problem." John said over a new radio channel.

"_Yeah, we see that Major._" Elizabeth replied.

"We're moving to intercept, but neither the Daedalus or the Odyssey will be able to get there in time." John informed her.

"_Not a chance, they're coming in too fast._" Chuck said in the background.

"_Oh my god. Their approach is ballistic._" Doctor Radek Zelenka also in the background informed.

"_What exactly does that mean?_" Weir asked the physicist.

"_Their impact velocities will be in the excess of ten-thousand kilometres an hour. No part of the city can survive that._" Radek explained.

"You better get the damned shield up!" Sheppard shouted trying to hurry them.

"_How much time do we have?_" Elizabeth asked Radek.

"_Forty five seconds._" Zelenka replied. The Daedalus and Odyssey continued to pursue the Wraith fighter formation that would destroy the city. Unfortunately the massive formation was outside of the ships weapons range.

"_Rodney, we need the shields up in forty seconds or we're dead._" Elizabeth informed the scientist.

"_What are you kidding me?_" Rodney joined the conversation whining.

"_No._" Weir replied.

"_Because I think your just trying to determine the point which I completely snap._" McKay replied over the channel. John looked down listening into the conversation.

"_Rodney._" Weir tried to hurry him.

"_That should do it. Fire it up._" McKay replied.

"_That didn't do it._" Weir replied after a short pause.

"_What?_" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"_It's not working._" Telya replied.

"_I heard what she said._" McKay defended.

"_Twenty seconds._" Weir informed them. Steven and the whole crew of the Daedalus listen intensely while continuing to chase the fighter formation.

"_Okay, SNAP! THAT'S IT! WE ALL HAPPY NOW?_" Rodney shouted in frustration.

"_RODNEY!_" Weir snapped.

"_Okay, okay, okay, try it NOW!_" McKay ordered.

"_Yes._" Radek said in relief after a beep signalled the activation of the shield.

"Sir, impact." Marks could only manage those two words.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, come in. Atlantis." John tried to reach the city over the radio.

"Elizabeth. I repeat. This is Sheppard, what is your status?" John tried again.

"_Oh, well, we're still here. That's our status._" Elizabeth replied over the radio. All of the ship sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Sheppard sighed.

"_Sorry, what about the Wraith fleet?_" Elizabeth asked curious.

"The remaining cruiser withdrew from battle." Steven answered.

"_Thank you Colonel. Thank all of you._" Elizabeth thanked the crews of the Daedalus and Odyssey.

"Glad to be of help." Steven replied.

"_Likewise._" Colonel Paul Emerson of the Odyssey added.

"_And who is this?_" Elizabeth asked trying to ascertain the name of the Odyssey captain.

"_Colonel Paul Emerson, Commander of the Odyssey, Ma'am._" Paul replied.

"_Well thank you Colonel._" Weir said gratefully.

"We're going to remain in Geo-synchronous orbit for the time being. Can we be of any further assistance?" Steven asked.

"_Well, we could use some help with the Wraith in the city._" Weir offered.

"We'll send down some people to help with that. Daedalus out." Caldwell nodded.

"Major Sheppard, I'm sure your anxious to get back to Atlantis." The Colonel asked as he joined him at the front of the bridge.

"Yes sir. Thank you." John nodded before leaving the bridge. Steven watched as the Daedalus moved to flank to Odyssey which was already orbiting the planet.

**There you go people. I had a little computer trouble that deleted the original chapter…but I like this one more. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW! I need more… -Spearhead.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here are a few links that'll help you all keep up to date with Information and Concepts that were made by me, for my stories. They'll either say 'Relevant to' or it'll be obvious. If you want an email address, then ask.**

**Facebook Page: ****.com/pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961**

**Twitter Page: ****/#!/Spearhead_Fic11**

**Wikia Page: ****.com/wiki/SpearheadWorks_Wiki**

**Just warning you all. If you liked the last chapter…You'll LOVE this one. I'm answering reviews at the bottom. - Spearhead**

_**Chapter 9: And serve.**_

_**Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis**_

_**1**__**st**__** February 2004**_

_**15:00 hours**_

Steven walked around the conference table. AR-1, Elizabeth and Colonel Emerson had all gathered in the large room.

"Twelve Hive ships?" Steven asked loudly.

"The cruiser that got away must have called for reinforcements." Sheppard guessed.

"Our research shows there are at least sixty hive ships in this galaxy. So who knows how many more may be on the way." Rodney informed.

"At least the shields up and running." John pointed out.

"That only buys us time." Rodney whined.

"Well I like time." John joked.

"Look the first siege of Atlantis lasted for years. I mean, with only one ZPM, we can't expect to hold on that long." Rodney explained leaning back in his chair.

"Can we submerge the city again?" Caldwell asked.

"It's a city, not a Yo-yo. Look, I don't even know how they did it the first time." Rodney mocked.

"How long until they arrive?" Emerson asked Dr. Weir.

"A little over a day." Elizabeth replied.

"You know what, I'm sick of this." John said as he looked at the screen showing the sensor data.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth asked a little shocked.

"Sitting around, waiting for them to come to us. I say we take the fight to them." John explained.

"We've got two ships, major." Caldwell said looking around the room.

"Both of which have Asgard shields, an armoury full of nukes, Phase Cannons and beaming technology. That evens the odds a lot." John stated.

"Twelve ships and their escorts." Steven reinforced.

"I'm telling you, we've got to send these guys a message. We're not like the ancients, we're not going to sit and wait. If they don't back off, we have the capacity and the will to go kick their asses for a change." John explained.

"How do we fight a ship in hyperspace?" Paul asked.

"The Wraith's faster-than-light travel is not as efficient as the Asgard hyperdrives onboard the Daedalus and Odyssey. Not only are they slower, they need to travel in a series of jumps. So if my calculations are correct they'll make one last stop here, fifty light years away before they make the final jump to Atlantis." Rodney explained with absolute certainty.

"Dr. Weir?" Steven asked.

"It would be nice to have them on the defensive for a change." Elizabeth nodded.

"All right then. Let's do this." John nodded.

_**50 light years away from Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy**_

_**2**__**nd**__** February 2004**_

_**11:00 hours**_

The _Daedalus _and _Odyssey _exit hyperspace in orbit of a planet. The surrounding space seemed quiet. The calm before the storm.

"Sensors are clear, sir. No contacts." Marks reports.

"I hope we're in the right place." Caldwell said looking around the bridge.

"They'll be here. I've learned to trust Rodney about these things." John admitted.

"I'll bet." Caldwell smiled.

"If we can hit the first one or two as they exit hyperspace, that'll send a message." John explained.

"Maybe they'll surrender." Caldwell joked.

"Sir, we have a contact." Marks informed.

"Standby for weapons deployment. Shields at max power." Steven ordered.

"Shields up." Marks said as he followed his orders. Outside, all twelve hive ships and their escorts exited hyperspace.

"Novak this is Caldwell, begin deployment at your discretion." Steven said through the radio.

"_I have a weapons lock on the coordinates of the first enemy vessel_." Haemoid said.

"_Got it. First weapon is away, Colonel_." Novak informed. After a second, the closest hive ship was consumed by the internal nuclear detonation.

"That's a kill." Marks nodded.

"_Stand by_." Novak said after a beeping sound filled the bridge speakers.

"Alright, that's two." John stated as he looked at the sensor screen.

"_It's working_." Lindsey Novak said, obviously to Haemoid.

"_Stand by for new coordinates_." Haemoid replied.

"The other hive ships are altering course, heading straight for us." Marks informed.

"Take us right at them." Caldwell ordered.

"Aye sir." Marks nodded. The Daedalus and Odyssey both moved to face the Wraith fleet. Both Earth ships used their rail guns to destroy incoming enemy fighters.

"They're flanking us." John said monitoring the screen.

"Forward rail guns, return fire." Caldwell ordered.

"Novak, we need to speed up deployment of those nukes or this is going to end quickly." Steven informed.

"_The enemy has engaged countermeasures that are preventing our ability to transport_." Haemoid said to Novak.

"_Is there anyway to get around them?_" Lindsey asked.

"_None_." Haemoid replied.

"_Colonel, we have a problem!_" Novak informed.

"I heard. Alright, we're going to have to do this the hard way. Inform Odyssey, weapons free." Steven nodded.

"Yes sir." Marks replied. Sparks shot out from a nearby console and smoke consumed the bridge.

"Rear shield emitters down to forty percent!" Marks informed. Another console erupted into flames and sparks.

"Ventral rail gun two is out of action. Phase Cannons are firing!" Marks shouted.

"Go to max thrust!" Steven ordered over the beeping.

"Yes sir." The helmsman nodded.

"Try to keep the damaged shield away from the main barrage!" Steven ordered. As more and more fire slammed into the shield protecting the Daedalus, the Odyssey swooped in and fired her Phase Cannons and Photon Torpedoes at the closest hive. Her shield blocked incoming fire while her red weaponry destroyed entire sections of the hive ship.

The Odyssey continued to twist and turn around the Wraith hive ships, causing some friendly fire between the hives. As the Odyssey looped around a Hive, she launched a single nuclear missile at the ship. They were so close that nothing could intercept the missile. It slammed into the hive and caused it to break apart as the flash of energy consumed the entire vessel and vaporised it. The Odyssey of course had already looped around and used another hive a protection against the blast.

Seeing the success of their sister ship, the Daedalus sped up and began firing her Phase Cannons and Photon Torpedoes at a Hive ship.

"Sir, one of the cruisers is approaching on a parallel course." Mark informed.

"They may intend to board us! That was their strategy with Atlantis." John shouted over the beeping.

"Shield status?" Caldwell asked.

"Under twenty percent." Marks replied.

"Head for Atlantis, engage hyperdrive. Give the escape order to the Odyssey." Caldwell ordered.

"Hyperdrive aye. Odyssey acknowledges." The Helmsman replied.

"This fight is over!" Steven said as more sparks erupted all around his bridge. The Daedalus sped up and headed toward a hive ship. The Odyssey looped around a hive and met up with her sister. The two ships used the hive ship as a shield for their entrance into hyperspace.

_**En route to Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy, Daedalus bridge**_

_**2**__**nd**__** February 2004**_

_**12:00 hours**_

"Bottom line is, it didn't work." Caldwell said as repair personnel began to look over the damage to the bridge.

"_Well at least you've given them something to think about_." Elizabeth replied.

"We'll see, I doubt very much if the beaming tactic will work again. Plus both ships have sustained damage." Steven informed.

"It was still the right thing to do." John reinforced. Caldwell nodded in agreement.

"We should make it home before the Wraith do." Sheppard informed.

"_I hope so, we'll keep the porch light on for you._" Elizabeth said before closing the channel.

_**Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis**_

_**2**__**nd**__** February 2004**_

_**15:00 hours**_

John, Steven, Paul and a few ship technicians exited one of the city's larger transporters. As they turned the corner heading for Stargate Ops, they were greeted by Dr. Weir.

"Welcome back to Atlantis, Colonels." Elizabeth smiled.

"The Wraith are right behind us." John informed.

"I wasn't expecting you to land your ships." Elizabeth admitted.

"Until repairs are complete, both the Daedalus and Odyssey are going to need Atlantis's shield as much as you do." Steven admitted, reluctantly.

"_Doctor Weir, the hive ships are emerging from hyperspace_." Chuck, a control room technician informed.

"We're on our way." Elizabeth replied as she, John, Caldwell and Emerson entered one of the transporters.

_**Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis**_

_**2**__**nd**__** February 2004**_

_**15:05 hours**_

The group, now joined by Rodney and Teyla, walk up the stairs and enter the control room.

"They're getting into some kind of formation." Chuck warned.

"Move, move." Rodney ordered as he approached a control panel.

"What are they doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're firing on us." Rodney replied just as the shield outside began to pound like a drum from the bombardment. Flashes of yellow and blue light echoed throughout the city. As the blue bombardment hit the shield, it exploded into bight yellow flashes.

"The shields holding under the bombardment, but it's under incredible strain." Rodney informed.

"How long will it hold?" Elizabeth asked.

"If they stop firing at it, it'll last almost indefinitely." Rodney began.

"Are we talking months, weeks?" Elizabeth asked, interrupting Rodney.

"Days. At this rate, the ZPM will be depleted within days." Rodney explained.

"Conference room, now." Elizabeth ordered. As they all entered the conference room, many in the group sat down for the meeting. Zelenka and several other personnel were already in there trying to think of a way out of this.

"We can get the Daedalus back into fighting form within twenty-four hours while the Odyssey can be ready within ten, but it think the next engagement is going to have the same result." Steven informed, while Emerson nodded in agreement.

"Even if we were able to destroy these ships this instant, more ships would be here in a few days and even more a few days after that. From where I'm standing, I just don't see how we can win this." Elizabeth explained.

"Well, now we know how the Ancients must have felt." Rodney replied.

"Atlantis is the only way to Earth. As long as they know we're here, they'll keep coming." Zelenka said pointing out the obvious.

"As long as they know we're here." John echoed with an idea forming.

"What do you mean?" Emerson asked, confused.

"Zelenka just said, 'As long as they know we're here, they'll keep coming.'" John replied.

"Yes, he said that." Rodney agreed.

"Well, what if they thought we were gone?" John asked.

"Then there would be no reason for them to stay." Teyla answered catching on.

"Exactly." John nodded.

"Exactly what?" McKay asked.

"We disappear." Sheppard replied.

"Destroy the city, you mean?" Steven asked.

"No, we just make it look like we did." John answered.

"How?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"We cloak it." Rodney said snapping his fingers.

"Yes. Yes, the Puddle Jumpers are equipped with cloaking technology, which renders them invisible to the naked eye and to Wraith scans. If we just simply remove a cloaking generator from one of the Puddle Jumpers, we could cloak the city." Zelenka explained.

"I wouldn't say simply, but, yes, it could work." Rodney agreed.

"That's all well and good, but I think if the city were to suddenly disappear they might be able to put one and one together." Caldwell said, sceptically.

"Which is why, we fake a self-destruct. Have the Daedalus beam a nuke right above the city shield, then detonate it. While their sensors are blind, we cloak the city." Rodney explained.

"Then when the smoke clears, nothing but ocean." Elizabeth smiled.

"What about hard radiation?" Paul Emerson asked, concerned.

"I should be able to calculate with reasonable accuracy how long to wait before we switch over to the cloak." Rodney answered.

"What about the displacement issue?" Zelenka asked Rodney.

"That's the easy part." McKay replied.

"Okay, what about the hard part?" Zelenka asked.

"Hard part?" John asked, confused.

"Well, the cloak for all intents and purposes, will replace the shield, which means we'll be completely unprotected once the cloaks activated." Rodney explained quickly.

"We'll be completely exposed?" Dr. Weir asked, a little shocked.

"Well, yes." Rodney nodded.

"So, if they don't fall for this ruse?" Emerson asked, not really asking a question.

"They'll destroy the city., which, I remind you is what we were planning to do anyway." John replied.

"What about the Daedalus and Odyssey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, if it doesn't work, our shields should be sufficiently recharged to break through their lines and escape. We know we can outrun them." Caldwell answered.

"All right then, lets get as many nonessential personnel onto your ships as we can, just encase." John nodded.

"I love this idea, I really do. But, the Wraith are aware we have cloaking technology." Elizabeth said, looking around the room.

"They are close, close enough for me to connect with them. If I can convince them that we intend to destroy Atlantis rather than let it be taken just before the explosion occurs." Teyla smiled.

"How will we know whether or not they believe you?" Weir asked.

"Once they stop the bombardment, we'll know." John explained.

"He's right. If the Wraith believe we intend to destroy the city, the last thing they'll want to do is help us do it." Teyla explained.

"How much time do you need?" Elizabeth asked Rodney and Zelenka.

"A week." Zelenka replied.

"A couple of hours." McKay answered at the same time as Zelenka.

"I'll take the second estimate. Go." Weir nodded. As they all file out of the room, Doctor Carson Beckett runs up to the group.

"He escaped." Carson exclaimed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who?" John asked, confused. As Teyla, John and Elizabeth stop to talk to Carson, Emerson and Caldwell walk off towards their ships.

"Ford. He was able to disarm one of the marines, and took off with all of the Wraith enzyme I had left." Carson explained.

"Ford, this is Sheppard, come in. Ford? I need you to come back to the control room, buddy. We're all going home. Lieutenant, do you copy?" Sheppard asked.

"_You're just afraid of me, major. You're afraid of what I can do now. I'm not listening to you_." Ford said over the radio.

"I'm going after him." John said before running off down the hall.

"Now's not the right time!" Weir shouted after Sheppard.

_**Lantea, Pegasus Galaxy, Atlantis**_

_**2**__**nd**__** February 2004**_

_**18:00 hours**_

For the past three hours, key members of the Atlantis expedition had been working hard on getting everything ready for this plan to work. Rodney and Zelenka had no doubt been working non-stop to get the cloaking generator online, while Emerson and Caldwell had been supervising the loading of Atlantis's nonessential expedition members onto their ships.

All the time, the Wraith had continued to bombard the city and the ZPMs power levels were slowly dropping. Steven was at this minute signing off some paper work on a tablet computer.

"_Colonel Caldwell?_" Elizabeth asked over the radio channel.

"Your people are securely aboard. The warhead has been armed and ready for deployment on your mark." Caldwell informed.

"_Very good. Stand by._" Weir ordered. After a few intense moments, Dr. Weir reopens the radio channel.

"_Daedalus, launch the weapon._" Elizabeth ordered.

"_The weapon is away._" Novak said, joining the conversation. A second later, a bright flash consumed the city. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. The mushroom cloud stretched up into the sky and dispersed outwards.

"_Rodney?_" Elizabeth asked after the flash died down.

"_If we switch to cloak before the blast radius diminishes, we'll all be incinerated. Five seconds._" Rodney replied.

"Stand by to engage sub light engines on my mark." Steven ordered.

"Standing by, sir." The helmsman nodded as she flicked a few switches.

"_Okay, that was definitely five seconds._" Elizabeth broke the silence.

"_We're cloaked._" Rodney confirmed, after a beep sounds.

"_How can you tell?_" Weir asked the physicist.

"_They're scanning for us._" Rodney whispered.

"_Why are you whispering?_" Elizabeth asked in a hushed voice.

"_I don't know, it seems like the right thing to do._" Rodney admitted.

"_Is it working or not?_" Elizabeth asked louder. Suddenly, Caldwell could hear the sound of the Stargate being dialled. Each chevron that locked caused the knot in his stomach to tighten more and more.

"_What the hell?_" Weir asked, dumbfounded.

"_Where's Ford?_" Sheppard asked. He could be heard through either McKay's or Weirs radio.

"_I assume that's him in the Jumper._" McKay pointed out the obvious.

"_Can they detect that?_" Elizabeth asked, almost shouting.

"_I don't _know." Rodney admitted.

"_Shut it down!_" Elizabeth ordered.

"_I can't! The Jumpers in control._" Rodney explained. Caldwell listened intensely. He was waiting for an answer.

"_It won't matter if the Wraith can detect the gate activity through the cloak._" Weir said, obviously answering someone.

"_There's only one way to know._" McKay said.

"Colonel, sensors detect the enemy ships are leaving orbit and entering hyperspace." Marks informed.

"This is Daedalus. Our sensors indicate the Wraith fleet is breaking orbit." Caldwell informed the city's control room.

"_I can confirm that. They're entering hyperspace. I'm going to keep the cloak up for a little while, just to be safe, but I think they bought it_." Rodney almost laughed with relief.

Cheers broke out all around Caldwell. The crew were rejoicing and who was he to stop them. After all, they'd managed to save the city and destroyed four Wraith hive ships in the process. In anyone's books, that was a good first mission.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was very similar to the actual Atlantis Ep, but the next chapter will be completely me. **

**Douchiesnacks - Thanks, I thought it was about time the Daedalus and Odyssey started actually dealing some major damage…instead of on the show then they used gorilla warfare. Also, the only energy weapons they ever had a chance to study were Goa'uld plasma cannons…and they're crap. So it's understandable why they didn't add them to their ships. **

**Nedy Rahn - No this fic doesn't have a Fed ship heading for Atlantis. You must have got muddled up. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Blackholelord - That wasn't a short chapter. But I no what you mean by wanting more of the story in one chapter. But I wanted both of these chapters to focus on Atlantis and lay down the foundations to bring Atlantis into the story as a frequent location.**

**Major Simi - They always do and thanks.**

**Thunder18 - I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to R&R people. I need more reviews if I'm going to keep up the good work. - Spearhead**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey people. This will be a VERY short chapter, but it's all I've been able to manage. This is the last ever chapter of this Fic and I hope you'll all keep checking for the 2nd edition of this tale. Trek through the Stargate will have a sequel, but not for a while yet. Please R&R - Spearhead.

Previously on Trek through the Stargate...

Terra orbit, Tollan Ha'tak 'Tollan Vengeance'

28th January 2004

10:20 hours

"Your eminence, what should we do?" Copan asked.

"We're no match for the Asgard. We must flee and build out forces." Travell muttered to herself as panic began to take control.

"Your eminence, what should we do?" Copan asked again the fear showing on his young face.

"Take us into hyperspace. We'll be back!" Travell ordered and her people obeyed. The three Ha'tak vessels disappeared into a single hyperspace window.

Terra, Terra Nova, Defence Command building, Conference room 2

28th January 2004

10:21 hours

Narim and Picard watched a live feed of the three Ha'tak vessels entering hyperspace. A bright flash of light caught their attention. They turn around to find Thor stood looking up at them.

"Thank you Thor." Picard thanked.

"You are welcome. I regret that we did not have a vessel in orbit in past few days, we were busy helping Earth prepare the Daedalus and the Odyssey for their mission to the Pegasus Galaxy. But Haemoid is now overseeing that mission while I am here to assist you with your Deuterium shortage and your mining efforts. The Hammer is well equip for mining operations and our Energy-Matter converters are far more advanced." Thor informed. Jean Luc signed in relief.

"Thank you. That might make building the Federation easier." Jean Luc hoped. Narim watched, but was in fact thinking about the repercussions of today's events. The Tollan now had nothing to contribute to the Federation apart from man power and limited technological knowledge. He just hoped that his people could earn their keep.

And now...

Terra, Terra Nova, Defence Command building, Conference room 2

3rd February 2004

10:21 hours

Jean Luc Picard was smiling. For the first time since the formation of the Federation, Jean Luc was smiling.

The Admiral was stood in the room that had seen much use during the construction of Terra Nova. The screens in the room showed the Asgard vessel Hammer floating gently over the colony. The Asgard vessel was assigned here to help in the mining efforts, but Thor had instead used the massive ships Energy-Matter converters to complete the construction of Terra Nova city and create massive amounts of Deuterium for the storage depots in the industrial section.

In five days Thor had completed the city and synthesised enough Deuterium to last the four Federation ships a year. The Miner and Rhode Island were once again scanning nearby asteriods for Deuterium, but this time it wasn't out of despiration. Meanwhile, the Enterprise was standing as guardian of Terra Nova and the Endeavour was on a defence assignment to Earth at the SGC's request.

Picard was now busy making sure the Tollan and Federation civilians were settling into their newly finished homes. Because of the lack of manpower, Terra Nova city was being maintained mostly by Holograms much like EMH programs that are used onboard Federation ships in medical emergencies. The holographic citizens were being used all over the city. Hospitals, Transportation HUBs, Shipyards, Mines and Waste treatment centers were all being operated by Holograms.

A bright flash of light stole Picards attention away from the monitors. From the light, Jack O'Neill emerged looking over all of the displays.

"General." Jean Luc smiled.

"Admiral." Jack nodded.

"Any news from Atlantis?" Picard asked, hopeful.

"Yes actually. Daedalus is returning with the Expedition heads, while Odyssey stands guard over the city. I'm also compiling releif staff to join the expedition." Jack informed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that all is well." Jean Luc smiled, sincerly.

"For now anyway." Jack admitted.

"I myself have been busy. We're trying to get everyone settled and the Tollan still havn't managed to break through their own damned firewalls they put on their Database, but I have several engineers assisting them. Terra Nova is better than expected. Sure we still have a few things to straighten out like the industrial sector and agricultural grid, but those should be delt with by next week." Picard admitted out loud.

"Glad to hear it. After finishing up here, the Hammer is heading to Earth. Thor is going to help us by finishing off the X-304's Apollo and Pheonix so we don't have to rely on you or the Asgard for defence. Once they are finished, Prometheus won't have the stress of being the last line of defence. We're also refining and upgrading the X-303 design and 'beginning' production of the X-303-A or Prometheus-class. Soon we'll have a fleet capible of going toe-to-toe with the Wraith and Lucian Alliance." Jack smiled, clearly happy.

"Now all you need to do it disclose the Stargate Program." Jean Luc joked.

"Already taken care of." Jack replied. This caused Jean Luc to raise an eyebrow.

Earth, Washington DC, The White House, Oval Office.

3rd February 2004

11:00 hours

President Henry Hayes was sat at his desk looking over the sheet of paper that had his speech for the world typed on it. The contents were all historically correct, Dr. Jackson himself had provided the background materials. It was now or never.

These next few minutes would be key. They could lead to World Peace or they could lead to the worst possible outcome...World War Three.

"Mr. President. Your on." Someone said from the other side of the room. Henry wasn't really paying attension to him or her. He looked up and began to read his speech.

"My fellow Americans, People of the World. I come before you today, not as the President of the United States of America, but as a fellow human being. I have been advised by my staff that now is the best time to inform you all about the biggest kept secret the world has ever known." Henry took a deep breath.

"In 1928, an archaeological expedition in Giza, Egypt, discovered a large circular coverstone and a ring-shaped device underneath it. This device was used during World War Two under the direct order of President Roosevelt, who believed this device to be a weapon that could be used against the Nazi and later Soviet war machine." Henry continued.

"The device, called a Stargate, was left un-active until 1995 when the first official activation of the device was achieved. After a successful mission to another world, we began exploring the galaxy with small teams of military personel. In doing this, we have made friends and found enemies. We have been successful in defeating our enemies time and again but we have made mistakes. We have saved the Earth from destruction a number of times and managed to keep the program a secret. But we can no longer rely on hope and luck." Hayes explained.

"I will be sending copies of all mission reports to government officials in the spirit of goodwill. It is my hopes that the twenty-first century will be remembered as the years Earth finally united and peace was achieved. That is the legacy that this administration want to be remembered for. Thank you." Henry finished. The room around him broke out into claps and cheers. But something didn't sit right with the man that was being praised.

Terra, Terra Orbit, Rhode Island, Bridge.

3rd February 2004

11:00 hours

Captain Phillips sat on the bridge of his vessel, he quickly typed in a command into his personal console and waited for it to take affect. The Rhode Island was a fairly new ship. Built during the Dominion Wars, she had seen more combat that her class was designed for.

Over the weeks since learning of his condition, Stewart had been slowly losing the battle to keep ahold of his values as they slipped away. One could equate his condition with being a Goa'uld host. While he still could control his body and functions, he was losing his morality and sence of duty.

His condition was the reason he'd just beamed all of the crew aboard the Rhode Island down to the Colony and set a course off into the galaxy. The Rhode Island moved away from the planet and accelerated into Warp. Masking the Warp trail, using a Dominion War tactic, would keep either the Enterprise or Endeavor from finding him and that was perfect.

Dakara, Jaffa City, Council Chambers.

3rd February 2004

11:00 hours

Teal'c and Bra'tak were sat in their seats on the Jaffa council. The galaxy had been in termoil for the past few weeks. The Goa'uld were slowly fading from power, the Jaffa had gained their freedom from enslavement, the Lucian Alliance had made a power grab by siezing control of all remaining Goa'uld shipyards, the Tau'ri had seemingly disappeared and the Asgard hadn't been heard from in months.

Watching as the other members of the council sat down, Teal'c couldn't help but wonder if this new democracy was slowing the entire Jaffa Nation down. The Nation's Army was little more than a defence force, ships that had been used to gain the freedom the Jaffa were enjoying had been taken by their 'commanders' as property and food was sparse as Human slaves had left the farms for other worlds.

Of course, there was little this council could do. They held no real power beyond planets that had sworn loyalties to the individual members. Chulak, for example, had pledged it's loyalty to Teal'c and Bra'tak. This gave them the chance to use Chulak's resources to better improve any Jaffa world allied with the two. It was for this reason that the industrial worlds like Erebus, that had allied with Gerrik, would not send supplies or ships to defend Chulak. Such things had to be requested or borrowed with the promise of repayment.

This was not the grand Jaffa Nation that he and Bra'tak had wished to create. Everything would either fall apart or the Nation would see no other choice but to follow in the foot steps of the Goa'uld and take human slaves. Teal'c would not allow that to happen. Even if in order to stop them, he needed to bring the full might of Chulak down upon what little infurstructure the Nation had scavenged. 


End file.
